My Butler Sucks!
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Sasori adalah pencuri paling lihai di Konoha saat ini, sekarang dia menjadi butler khusus anak cewek kaya raya yang sombong dan selalu berkata kasar, untuk mengincar hartanya. Apa Sasori bisa tahan? Fic SasoSaku, mind to Rnr please..? Complete.
1. Chapter 1 : Just get started

**Yup, halo semuaaa…!! Sudah lama, aku tidak membuat fic atas keinginanku sendiri. Habis banyak request yang belum dibikin, dan rasanya jadi nggak enak hati sama author lain kalau belum dikerjakan (^^')a **

**Tapi akhirnya setelah beberapa request yang sudah dikerjakan, aku jadi sedikit lega dan bisa membuat fic yang ingin aku buat atas kemauan sendiri dengan tenang (^O^)**

**Kali ini aku pingin buat SasoSaku, habis ****sepertinya SasuSaku dah banyak yang bikin kan? (^_^) Hehe, makanya aku buat fic ini. Lagipula Pairing SasoSaku menurutku nggak jelek-jelek amat kok, dan ini pairing yang paling kusuka setelah SasuSaku (^^)b**

**Nah, semoga suka dan selamat membacaaaa...!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto...

Genre : Romance/Friendship/Crime

Pairing : SasoSaku

**MY BUTLER IS SUCK !!**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 1 : JUST GET STARTED !!**

PRAK PRAK !!

"Hmm, benar-benar menipis ya," gumam seorang pria yang wajahnya dipenuhi piercing dan berambut oranye. Setelah melemparkan uangnya dengan sembarang di atas meja, dia menguap lalu membaringkan diri di atas sofa.

"Un, kenapa lagi Pein..!? Uangnya kurang lagi, un?" tanya laki-laki berambut blond panjang dan diikat buntut kuda. Dia mendekati Pein lalu duduk di bawahnya.

"Hm, begitulah Deidara. Kenapa ya, hidup ini menyebalkan sekali," jawab Pein asal. Deidara tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Hei kalian..!! Hentikan berkhayal seperti itu, menyebalkan sekali. Aku jijik melihatnya..!!" gumam laki-laki berambut merah, wajahnya yang baby face terlihat mengkerut melihat tingkah kedua teman atau rekannya itu.

"Ah, ada Sasori-kun rupanya," sindir Pein yang bangkit kembali dari tidurnya. "Bagaimana..?? Dapat..!?" tanya Pein itu lagi. Sasori menghela nafas panjang lalu merogoh sakunya.

"Nih, baru segini yang gua dapet," gumam Sasori. Saat mendengar keluhan panjang dari Pein dan Deidara, dia hanya mendengus.

"Memang kalian berapa, heh..??" ketus Sasori akhirnya. Dan setelah itu kedua temannya itupun cengengesan tanpa dosa. Sasori memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Tuh kan, lebih dikit dari gua aja sombong," gumam Sasori lalu melirik Pein, "Kau juga, dasar pemimpin tidak berguna," gumam Sasori lagi dengan lancarnya. Pein langsung membelalakkan matanya dan berdiri.

"Hei..!! Jangan mentang-mentang dapat sedikit lebih banyak lalu kau jadi sombong, Sasori..!! Ingat..! Kau itu sudah menjadi pencuri yang dibenci orang banyak, jangan sampai kau juga dibenci kawananmu sendiri..!!" jelas Pein. Dan apakah respon Sasori? Dia hanya menguap lebar.

"Hoaaaah, terus..!?" tanya Sasori sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menggaruk rambutnya. Pein semakin panas, dan untunglah Deidara datang melerai.

"Sudah, sudah un..!! Kalian seperti anak kecil saja, daripada bertengkar ada yang menarik di sini un," gumam Deidara lalu mengambil koran hari ini. Dia menunjukkan pada teman-temannya sebuah kolom besar di pojok kanan bawah. Sasori dan Pein mengangkat alisnya melihat tulisan...

-

-

-

DICARI..!!

SEORANG BUTLER BERPENGALAMAN DAN MEMPUNYAI KEAHLIAN UNTUK MENJADI PELAYAN SEKALIGUS PELINDUNG KELUARGA HARUNO.

GAJI 10 JUTA PER BULAN.

BILA TERTARIK, HUBUNGI MILA HARUNO - 08XXXXXXX

-

-

-

"WOW..!! 10 juta per bulan..!? Bisa kaya mendadak nih kita," gumam Pein sambil cengar cengir sendiri. Sedangkan Sasori dengan santainya melempar koran itu dan duduk kembali di sofanya.

"Hei Saso-"

"Gua nggak tertarik, kalian aja.." jawab Sasori dengan santainya. Pein dan Deidara membelalakkan matanya.

"Uuuun..!? Nggak tertarik..!? Kok bisa, un..!? 10 juta per bulan, lho un," bujuk Deidara. Tapi laki-laki baby face itu tetap tidak bergeming, dia menepis tangan Deidara sejadi-jadinya.

"Sudah kubilang, gue nggak mau..!! Kenapa ngotot sih..!? Lagian kalo harus kerja melayani apalagi melindungi, mana mau gue..!!" jawab Sasori dengan tajam. Deidara menghela nafas panjang, sedangkan Pein tersenyum karena mempunyai sebuah rencana besar.

"Ayolah Sasori, lu gak mau jadi orang kaya hah..!?" tanya Pein sambil menepuk bahu anak buahnya itu. Sasori mendelik padanya.

"Ya maulah..!! Siapa yang nggak mau jadi orang kaya..!? Orang gila namanya kalo nggak mau jadi orang kaya!! Tapi masalahnya, gue gak mau kerja apalagi kayak jadi pem-ban-tu gitu..!! Mending gue nyopet dah, toh gue lebih jago dari kalian..!!" gerutu Sasori panjang lebar dengan sombongnya.

"Yah elu, gue punya rencana supaya kita bisa kaya dengan cepat dan lu hanya perlu kerja di keluarga Haruno yang kaya raya itu satu bulan aja," kata Pein dengan seringaian liciknya. Sasori melirik ke arah bosnya itu, begitu pula Deidara.

"Keluarga Haruno pasti punya banyak barang yang mahal dan kalau kita jual, kita bisa untung besar..!! Nah untuk memudahkan kita melakukan pencurian ini, kita butuh satu orang yang bekerja dari dalam," bisik Pein. Sasori dan Deidara masih terdiam.

"Setelah kita dapat keuntungan itu, maka yang bekerja dari dalam harus mendapatkan kepercayaan sepenuhnya dari keluarga Haruno. Jadi begitu menerima uang 10 juta sebagai gaji, maka kita langsung keluar dan kabur sejauh-jauhnya kalau perlu ke luar negri. Bayangkan saja, hasil penjualan barang-barang yang kita curi dan ditambah 10 juta gratis, wow kaya mendadak kita..!!" jelas Pein sambil cengengesan begitu pula Deidara, hanya Sasori yang terdiam.

"Jadi, kesimpulannya yang menaruh beban berat adalah yang menjadi butler kan?" gumam Sasori sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Pein dan Deidara mengangguk bersamaan.

"Lalu? Siapa yang jadi butlernya..??" pertanyaan Sasori sukses menciptakan keheningan yang mendalam di antara mereka. Saling memandang satu sama lain, dan masing-masing dari mereka berpikir...

Deidara, bagus saja jadi pelayan. Tapi masalahnya, dia adalah penakut berat. Ada ayam numpang lewat aja dia ngacir entah ke mana...

Pein, memang bagus jadi pelindung dan memang karena itulah dia dipilih menjadi bos. Tapi masalahnya, dia tidak bisa memasak. Telor ceplok aja sampai menjadi (sangat) hitam karena digoreng selama 2 jam olehnya dan itu berulang kali terjadi hingga Deidara terkena sembelit akut...

Sasori, emm bagus jadi pelindung dan pelayan. Tapi sifatnya kurang ramah dan terkesan galak. Pernah ada seorang yang tidak sengaja menyenggolnya, langsung dia hajar sampai babak belur dan orang itu masuk ruang ICU selama seminggu...

Jadi..??

"Sasori..!! Ya, Sasori..!! Kau saja yang jadi butlernya..!!" seru Pein tiba-tiba. Sasori membelalak kaget begitu pula Deidara.

"Hah..!? Nggak mau gue..!! Kan lu yang ngusulin, ya udah lu aja yang jadi butlernya..!!" jawab Sasori sedikit emosi.

"Ya betul un, bos kayak gak tahu aja gimana sifat Sasori itu..!! Bisa-bisa keluarga Haruno masuk ruang ICU semua un..!!" gumam Deidara dengan polos dan dia mendapat death glare khas dari Sasori.

"Tapi poin penting yang harus dimilik seorang butler cuma Sasori yang punya di antara kita. Ayolah Sasori, ini juga demi kau kok," bujuk Pein lagi. Sasori mendecih.

"Heh, kalian pikir gampang apa..!?" tanya Sasori lagi.

"Ya sudah, karena kau yang berperan besar karena menjadi butlernya. Kau setengahnya deh..!!" jawab Pein akhirnya.

"Uuuun..!? Kalau gitu kita sedikit banget dong Pein un..!?" tanya Deidara yang lengannya langsung dicubit Pein. Lalu laki-laki berpiercing itu berbisik padanya...

"Ssst, tenanglah Deidara. Ini juga supaya si Sasori itu mau..!!" bisik Pein. Akhirnya Deidara hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Jadi, bagaimana Sasori..!?" tanya Pein lagi. Sasori terdiam lalu tersenyum.

"Huh, sepertinya menarik. Apa boleh buat kalau kalian memaksa, tapi jangan lupa janji kalian untuk memberikan setengahnya padaku, oke..!?" gumam Sasori lalu berbalik. Sedangkan Pein dan Deidara berkali-kali mengutuk laki-laki di depan mereka...

"_Dasar mata duitan, dasar mata duitan...!!!"_

-

-

-

**Hari H**

"Hoi, gimana..??" tanya Sasori sambil membetulkan kerahnya di depan cermin lalu berbalik berhadapan dengan kedua rekannya.

"Wow..!! Keren sekali Sasori, un..!! Kau benar-benar sudah seperti butler keluarga yang kaya dan terhormat un..!!" puji Deidara dengan polos. Sasori tersenyum bangga dan semakin mengangkat kerahnya.

"Hei hei, baru digituin aja bangga..!! Kau harus ingat tugasmu Sasori..!!" perintah Pein. Laki-laki baby face ini kembali memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Iya iya serahkan padaku," jawab Sasori sambil menyeringai. Pein pun menghela nafas panjang.

"Un, kapan kau berangkat Sasori..!?" tanya Deidara, Sasori melihat jam di tangannya lalu matanya membelalak lebar.

"Hah..!? Udah jam segini..!? Sial, gua berangkat sekarang..!!" teriak Sasori sambil berlari lalu membanting pintu.

"Un, kenapa terkesan mengkhawatirkan ya..??" gumam Deidara sambil menggaruk pipinya. Pein hanya tertawa.

"Hahaha biar saja Deidara. Kalau dia melakukan kesalahan fatal, aku sudah siap menghajarnya lagipula aku sangat menantikan hari itu hahahaha..!!" tawa Pein dengan puas lalu dia masuk ke kamarnya. Deidara hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Di bagian Sasori, laki-laki itu sedang berlari dengan cepatnya di pinggir jalan. Begitu merasa dirinya hampir berantakan lagi, dia langsung menahan taxi agar dirinya tidak berantakan lebih dari ini. Sebelumnya dia memang sudah sempat menelpon Mila Haruno yang ada di koran itu, dan perempuan itu setuju dan sedang menunggu kedatangannya. Berkali-kali Sasori menghela nafas panjang apa yang harus dilakukannya...

Taxi pun berhenti di alamat yang dia tuju. Sasori membelalakkan matanya terkagum dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Rumah mewah tingkat tiga dengan cat warna biru muda yang kelihatan mengkilat. Pagarnya pun besar dan tinggi menandakan keluarga elit yang tinggal di sana. Setelah membayar uang taxi, Sasori pun masuk dengan ragu. Dia menekan belnya...

TING TONG

"Ah, siapa ya..??" tanya seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut pink yang agak tua sambil tersenyum. Sasori blushing melihatnya hingga dia salah tingkah..

"Ah, ng.. saya Sasori yang tadi menelpon untuk menjadi butler di sini," gumam Sasori dengan sopan yang SANGAT berlawanan dengan sifatnya selama ini.

"Oh, kau yang namanya Sasori ya? Aku Mila Haruno yang menerima telponmu tadi, ayo silahkan masuk," gumam Mila lalu membuka pintu lebih lebar. Sasori mengangguk dan kemudian masuk.

"Nah, walaupun aku tulis di koran kalau aku membutuhkan butler untuk keluargaku, sebenarnya kau hanya perlu menjadi butler khusus anak gadisku satu-satunya," gumam Mila sambil tersenyum. Sasori mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Jadi.. saya hanya perlu melayani anak gadis anda, nona..??" tanya Sasori, Mila mengangguk lalu dia mmemanggil anaknya itu...

"Sakuraaa, turun nak. Ini butler khusus untukmu, yang ibu ceritakan itu. Sakuraaa..." teriak Mila lagi yang tidak mendapat respon dari anaknya yang bernama Sakura itu.

Lalu terdengar suara pintu di buka dan seorang gadis berambut pink keluar dan memegang pegangan tangga. Dia melongo ke bawah dan melihat Sasori dengan tatapan malas. Mereka berdua bertatapan hingga akhirnya Sakura membuang muka dan menatap ibunya.

"Apa sih..!? Ngapain ibu nyari butler segala untukku..!?" ketus Sakura.

"Kok begitu sih Sakura, kau harus lebih ramah sedikit. Dia Sasori, sekarang dia butler yang akan melayanimu dengan sungguh-sungguh supaya kau tidak sendirian lagi," jawab Mila. Sakura mendecih.

"Apa hubungannya mempunyai butler dengan kesendirianku..?? Lagipula sampai kapanpun, aku akan sendirian dan itu tidak akan berubah..!! Sekalipun aku diberi butler khusus..!!" gumam Sakura lalu dia berbalik ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu. Sasori hanya terbengong melihat tingkah anak itu.

"Maaf ya Sasori, Sakura memang seperti itu. Sifatnya kasar dan tidak mau berteman dengan siapa saja, saya saja sampai kewalahan menghadapinya. Dia... selalu menganggap semua orang membencinya, termasuk juga saya. Mungkin... karena saya terlalu sibuk bekerja setelah suami saya meninggal," gumam Mila dnegan tatapan sedih. Sasori bisa melihat Mila sedikit menitikkan air mata yang langsung di usap olehnya.

"Ah maaf, saya jadi cerita yang tidak perlu. Kalau bisa, saya ingin menyerahkan Sakura padamu, tolong jaga dia," gumam Mila lalu setelah itu dia pergi. Sasori melihat sekelilingnya lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Hem, sepertinya keadaannya mudah. Ya sudahlah, yang penting taklukkan cewek singa itu," gumam Sasori lalu dia berjalan hingga ke depan pintu Sakura.

TOK TOK

KRIEEEET

"Apa..!?" ketus Sakura saat menyadari yang berada di depannya adalah Sasori.

"Ah emm, tidak. Saya hanya ingin memperkenalkan diri kepada nona muda," gumam Sasori sambil membungkuk. Sakura mengangkat alisnya.

"Saya Sasori. Saya butler yang khusus melayani nona muda. Jika ada keinginan, sampaikan saja pada saya. Sebisa mungkin saya akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk nona. Dan saya akan melindungi nona sebagai seorang butler," jelas Sasori sambil menaruh telapak tangan di dadanya yang bidang. Sakura terdiam lalu lama-kelamaan dia menyeringai...

"Jadi.... kau akan melakukan apa saja untukku, butler..??" tanya Sakura dengan senyum licik. Sasori mengangguk walau perasaannya mengatakan firasat tidak enak...

BRAAAK

"A.. Apa ini..!?" gumam Sasori bingung. Sakura tertawa kemenangan.

"Hahahahaha, itu spreiku. Bersihkan ya, sebenarnya baru gua pakai sekali sih, tapi uh jijik deh pokoknya bersihkan yaaa..!!" gumam Sakura dengan nada jutek menyebalkan. Sasori dengan (berusaha) sabar memungut sprei yang jatuh di bawahnya itu dan mencium bau yang tidak enak...

"Ng, baunya kok.. bau kencing. Apa anda ngompol..??" tanya Sasori bingung. Dengan sukses Sakura melempar sandalnya di wajah Sasori.

"Sembarangan..!! Oh ya, gua baru inget kalau tadi Pakkun si anjing tetangga datang berkunjung dan sepertinya dia pipis di spreiku itu," gumam Sakura dengan senyum mengejek.

"Dan sepertinya, karena terkena wajahmu sandalku jadi ikut kotor nih. Bersihkan juga ya," gumam Sakura dengan santainya. Lalu perempuan itu kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Baru saja Sasori akan mengutuknya, Sakura keluar lagi...

"Setelah ini, siapin makan buat gue. Ayam goreng yang tidak terlalu crispy dan juga tidak terlalu empuk..!! Salah sedikit gua hukum lo, butler jelek..!!"

BRAAAK

Sakura kembali membanting pintunya...

Sasori terdiam menatap pintu di depannya. Lama-kelamaan dia menggertakan giginya dan terasa hawa membunuh keluar dari tubuhnya. Matanya menatap tajam dan seakan ingin menghancurkan pintu di depannya...

"_CEWEK SIALAN..!! Lihat saja nanti, lu akan nyesel setelah berbuat begini ke gue..!!"_

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

  
**

**Horeeee, bisa buat SasoSaku..!! Senangnya :3 **

**Dan seperti biasa, sepertinya saya akan memasukkan Sasuke sebagai penghalang mereka..!! Hohoho fic tidak ada artinya tanpa kehadiran Sasukeee..!! 3:) *dibantai rame-rame***

**Haha bercanda, minta reviewnya yaaa.. :D**


	2. Chapter 2 : Why me ?

**Haloooo :) Aku senang ternyata banyak juga ya yang suka SasoSaku hehehe, berarti aku nggak sendiri dong :3 **

**Ok, ini balasan review ya…**

_**Miamau Kakashi : **__Wehee suka SasoSaku juga yaa..?? Sama dong *tos* (^^) Boleh manggil aku siapa aja kok, terserah mau Kira atau De-chan pokoknya yang menurut Mia enak aja hehe, tapi sebenarnya aku lagi seneng dipanggil Kira hohoho *ditendang* (O\\\\O) eeeh..!? __Fic saya selalu keren..!? Masa' sih? __Kalo gitu makasih banyak yaaa..!! :D *terharu* Ok, thanks dah di review dan fave yaa..!! :)_

_**Ka hime cullen : **__Jangan terlalu memuji ah hohoho *narsis kumat –ditendang* tapi makasih banyak dah review yaa ka..!! Btw, aku suka profpicnya :3_

_**Chiwe-SasuSaku : **__Hohohoho *tawa mencurigakan (?)* hehehe makasih atas pujiannya Chiwe (^\\\\^) Hah!? SasoSaku di urutan keempat..!? (o.O) Kalo aku urutannya SasuSaku, SasoSaku, GaaSaku, KakaSaku, ItaSaku hehe tapi aku (sangat) anti NaruSaku, karena aku sukanya NaruSaku friendship (^^)b *siapa yang nanya..!? –dilempar sandal* jiah, kalo gak ada Sasukeku yang tercinta, fic gak bakal seru..!! Anda ini bagaimana sih..!? *maksa -dibantai* haha bercanda, ok thanks dah review yaa..!! _

_**KuroShiro6yh : **__Ok dah, kuusahakan fic ini bakal seru..!! Dan gak bakal kalah dari MEOML hohoho *Masaa'..?? –mengais pasir di pojokan* ok, thanks dah review yaa Kuro-chan..!! ^^_

_**Naru-mania : **__Makasih sudah bilang fic ini keren (^^) kalau akunya keren gak..!? *diiket trus dIBUang ke laut* hehe bercanda, Sasuke jadi apa? Baca di chap ini ya, terus.. SUKA SASORI JUGAAAA...!? (O.O) *lebay -ditampol* iya iya, sama dong kayak aku. Sasori juga ada di urutan kedua pacarku di anime Naruto setelah Sasuke hohoho *Siapa yang mau..!? –dihajar Sasori + Sasuke fc* ok, thanks dah review yaa..!! ^^_

_**Ruki_ya : **__Iya hahaha makasih dah bilang fic ini keren :3 *diiket sebelum narsisnya kumat lagi* ok, ini udah update. Thanks dah review yaa..!!_

_**Kiran angel lost : **__Iya SasoSaku ^^ *angguk-angguk* haha iya kasihan Sasori, tapi tak apa biarkan saja *dihajar Sasori fc* ok, thanks dah review yaa (^O^)_

_**Nakamura Kumiko-chan : **__Iya, SasoSaku gak buruk-buruk amat kok :3 hehe ini udah update, ok thanks dah review dan fave yaa..!! :D_

_**Fujimoto Izumi : **__Samaaa, aku juga (sangat) suka pair ini..!! XD Setelah membaca fic kak Shena yang SasoSaku dan kelihatannya fic SasoSaku udah jarang, makanya aku bikin fic ini wehehehe (^^)a *siapa yang nanya? –dilempar sandal* ok, thanks dah review dan fave yaa..!!_

_**Nuri-nuri : **__Hahaha iya bener juga, sabar ya Saso-danna *ngelus kepala Sasori –dihajar Saso fc lagi* he eh, kalo bisa habis biasanya kalau masih awal-awal susah ngasih romancenya :3 *ngeles –dihajar massa* ok, thanks dah review yaa..!!_

_**Kuroneko Hime-un : **__Iya, Sasuke datang di chap ini kok tenang aja hahaha *sweatdrop* kalau Sasori dan Sakura dijadiin cosplay... __*mikir* pasti keren banget..! Apalagi kalau orang yang jadi cosplaynya cocok wkwkwk, ok thanks dah review yaa (^^)b_

_**Haruchi Nigiyama : **__Haha iya dong, apa artinya fic kalau tidak ada Sasuke-kun..?? :3 *dihajar* haha bercanda, ok thanks dah review dan fave yaa..!! ^^_

_**Intan : **__Hahaha dasar, iya aku udah update hehe maaf kalo lama ya (^^) ok, thanks dah review..!!_

_**Furu-pyon : **__Hahaha iya, kalau bikin fic selalu inget hukum SasuSaku XD pokoknya aku suka perpaduan biru tua dan pink, lalu merah dan pink, kereen dah..!! :D Tapi tetep lebih keren biru tua dan pink dong hohoho *dibantai* hehe ok, thanks dah review..!!_

_**Ryuku S. A. J. : **__Hahaha gak papa kok, gak telat-telat amat :D iya sama udah lama gak ada yang bikin fic SasoSaku lagi hehe makanya aku bikin (^^) Tadinya mau bikin fic ini pairing SasuSaku, tapi karena udah banyak dan aku lagi seneng SasoSaku jadi deh fic ini wehehe XD btw, thanks dah review..!! :) _

**Udah selesai balas review, sekarang selamat membacaaa..!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Mystery

Pairing : SasoSaku, SasuSaku

**MY BUTLER IS SUCK !!**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 2 : WHY ME…!?**

Pagi buta sekitar jam 04.30. Yah, wajar saja dibilang buta, masih gelap gulita begini kok. Tapi di kediaman Haruno, atau lebih tepatnya di kamar pemban- eh bukan, kamar khusus butler, sudah ada yang berbincang-bincang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan butler baru di kediaman Haruno, Sasori. Wajahnya terlihat bosan dan kesal, tapi sepertinya itu ditujukan pada lawan bicaranya di telepon.

"Jadi..??" gumam Sasori si pemilik wajah baby face itu dengan wajah merenggut dan membaringkan dirinya di atas kasur, sambil tetap menaruh Hpnya di depan telinga.

"_Ya gitu..!! Gimana dong Sasori..!? Bingung aku, mana si Deidara dari tadi raung-raung gak jelas di kamar, huwaaaa Sasori tolooong..!!" _teriak lawan bicara Sasori dari Hpnya.

"Pein, kau iniiiii..!! Baru juga ditinggal sehari udah bikin masalah..!! Hah, tahu gini si Deidara gue ajak jadi butler..!!" gusar Sasori sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"_Kok gituuu...!? Salahin telor ceploknya dong..!! Aku kan masak biasa aja, tiba-tiba item sendiri..!!!" _gumam Pein membela dirinya. Sasori mengambil nafas panjang.

"Pein, bosku yang paling bodoh sedunia. Harus berapa kali kukasih tahu kalau telor ceplok itu hanya perlu digoreng selama kurang lebih 10 menit..?? BUKAN SELAMA 2 JAM..!!?" balas Sasori dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Yah, walau di kata-kata terakhirnya dia sedikit teriak.

"_Ngg, anu... habis tadi Konan nelpon terus.."_

"Terus apa? Kelupaan gara-gara pacaran? Tapi tahu gitu, malah tetep lu siapin buat Deidara? Oh, pintar sekali lu bos," gumam Sasori sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tapi gue juga heran, kok si Deidara masih mau makan? Padahal harusnya dia kan tahu, kalo tuh telur udah jadi item?" tanya Sasori lagi. Pein cengengesan.

"_Hehehehe, aku bilang ke Deidara kalau telurnya udah dikasih kecap, jadi item deh hehehehe," _jawab Pein seolah tanpa dosa. Ingin sekali Sasori menghajar bosnya saat itu.

"Huh ya sudahlah, nanti gue usahakan pulang sebentar. Awas kalau sembelit akut Deidara tambah parah, siap-siap masuk ruang ICU Pein," sahut Sasori dengan nada berbahaya. Pein hanya menjawab 'iya' yang sepertinya agak gemetaran.

"Oh ya, satu hal lagi Pein,"

"_Y.. Ya, ada apa Sasori-kun..??"_

"Aku akan sangaaaat berterima kasih, kalau kau tidak mendekati dapur selangkah pun. Ngerti ya, Pein-chan..??" kata Sasori dengan senyum sekaligus nada yang berbahaya.

"_I.. Iya, ngerti deh..."_

"Bagus.."

"_E.. Eh, Sasori udah dulu ya. Konan nelpon nih, nanti kalau gak di angkat dia ngambek, jaa nee..!!" _gumam Pein dan langsung mematikan Hp. Sasori memutar bola matanya bosan, lalu kembali membaringkan diri.

"Dasar, bohongnya ketahuan banget. Dia pikir gue gak tahu apa, si Konan itu bukan cewek yang gampang ngambek? Hhh dasar," gumam Sasori dengan dirinya sendiri. Perlahan dia memejamkan matanya, baru saja dia akan terlelap...

"BUTLER JELEEEK..!! SIAPIN SARAPAN..!!!" teriak seorang perempuan. Spontan Sasori kaget dan langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Duh, apaan sih cewek sialan itu? Kan masih jam lima pagi..!? Cih," gumam Sasori dan dengan segera memakai seragam butlernya. Lalu dia keluar, tanpa sempat merapikan rambutnya. Di luar seorang gadis berambut pink, memperhatikannya dari bawah ke atas.

"Maaf, saya ketiduran Sakura-sama..." sahut Sasori sambil sedikit membungkuk. Sakura mendengus dan berkacak pinggang.

"Huh, orang nggak becus kayak gini jadi butler khusus gue. Males banget deh," ketus Sakura lalu duduk di kursi meja makannya. Sasori saat ini sedang mengepal tangannya erat-erat hingga memerah.

"Cepetan siapin sarapan..!! Gue mau ke sekolah nih..!" gumam Sakura sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

"Ba.. Baik," jawab Sasori gugup lalu segera berlari ke dapur. Dalam hati, dia berkali-kali mengutuk majikannya yang satu itu.

Di dapur, Sasori sibuk menyiapkan sarapan berupa sandwich. Saat sedang mengambil tomat, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya yang bidang.

"Ah, ada apa Mila-sama?" gumam Sasori sambil sedikit membungkuk. Mila, yang merupakan ibu Sakura itu tersenyum lembut.

"Ngg Sasori, umurmu berapa..?" tanya Mila Haruno.

"Eh, 18 tahun," jawab Sasori bingung.

"Wah, berarti harusnya kamu masih kelas 3 SMA ya..?" tanya Mila lagi, Sasori terlihat berpikir lalu mengangguk. Mila memberikan sebuah kantong plastik padanya.

"Eh seragam sekolah? U.. Untuk apa?" tanya Sasori bingung.

"Tentu saja untuk kamu sekolah. Sakura harusnya sekarang kelas 2 SMA tapi dia masuknya kecepetan jadi sekarang dia kelas 3 SMA juga, aku ingin kamu menjaga Sakura di sekolah juga," jawab Mila sambil tersenyum. Sasori terbengong-bengong.

"Ha.. Hah? Jadi saya juga harus menjaga cewek si- ma.. maksudku Sakura-sama di sekolah?" tanya Sasori setengah tidak percaya. Mila tertawa geli melihat tampang polos Sasori.

"Iya, bagus kan? Kamu juga bisa sekalian belajar, kapan kamu berhenti sekolah?" tanya Mila lagi.

"Kalau.. tidak salah, sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu," jawab Sasori masih sedikit bengong.

"Nah, gak terlalu lama, kan? Setidaknya masih bisa mengejar pelajaran oke? Tenang saja, ibu sudah menelpon sekolahnya kok, sekarang kau sudah bisa masuk," jawab Mila dengan santai, Sasori terbelalak.

"Eeeh..!? Sekarang?" tanya Sasori. Mila mengangguk lagi.

"Iya, nah cepatlah bersiap. Kamu berangkat bareng Sakura. Hati-hati ya," gumam Mila lalu dia berlalu. Sasori terpaku di tempat sampai....

"BUTLER JELEEEEK !! LAMA BANGET SIH..!?" teriak Sakura lagi. Sasori langsung mempercepat langkahnya membuat sandwich dan jadilah. Segera Sasori membawanya ke ruang makan.

"Gomen, sudah membuat anda menunggu lama," gumam Sasori agak membungkuk lalu memberikan sandwich mewah itu padanya. Tanpa basa-basi Sasori langsung berbalik ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu, membuat Sakura heran.

"Eh, berani banget tuh butler..? Ah bodo, yang penting makan dulu aja deh," gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura memakan sandwichnya dengan lahap. Sepertinya sandwich buatan Sasori itu enak sekali ya? Sampai-sampai piringnya bersih tidak bersisa. Setelah mengelap bibirnya dengan sapu tangan yang ada di meja, Sakura mengambil tasnya dan menuju pintu keluar dengan malas-malasan.

"Bu, aku ke sekolah dulu ya..." gumam Sakura sambil terus berjalan, tanpa mempedulikan ibunya yang sedang menatapnya menunggu jabatan tangan dari sang anak. Sasori yang sedang memakai jas sekolahnya langsung menegur Sakura yang ada di depannya.

"Sakura-sama, anda harus mencium tangan IBU anda sebelum berangkat ke sekolah kan?" tegur Sasori. Sakura berhenti melangkah, dan dengan kesal dia berbalik.

"LU NGGAK-"

Sakura tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia tertegun dengan penampilan Sasori yang tahu-tahu sudah memakai seragam untuk anak cowok di sekolahnya. Sakura mendecih dan dengan kesal dia bertanya pada ibunya...

"Bu..!! Apa-apaan ini..!? Kenapa tahu-tahu si butler jelek ini pake seragam anak cowok sekolahku..!?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah tidak percaya. Sasori kesal dengan ekspresi wajah Sakura saat itu, sedangkan IBUnya hanya menjawab dengan lembut.

"Tak apa kan? Sasori juga masih umur pelajar, dia punya hak untuk mendapat pendidikan. Lagipula sekalian dia menjagamu di sekolah," jawab Mila dengan senyum yang menenangkan. Sakura mendecih dengan kesal lalu berbalik kemudian berlari.

"AKU MEMANG BENCI IBU..!! IBU SOK CAMPUR URUSANKU..!!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari dengan cepat. Mila langsung menunduk sedih, sedangkan Sasori yang tidak menduga Sakura akan berkata seperti itu, langsung berlari mengejar gadis itu setelah minta izin pada Mila.

"Sa.. Sakura-sama..!! Tolong berhenti..!" cegat Sasori sambil memegang tangan Sakura. Gadis pink itu spontan menampik tangan Sasori dan menatap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Jangan pernah memegangku dengan tangan kotormu itu..!!" ancam Sakura. Sasori tertegun, rupanya Sakura sedang menahan air mata yang sudah siap jatuh ke pipinya yang bersih.

"Sakura-sama..." setelah Sasori mengucapkan itu, Sakura langsung berbalik dan kembali berlari. Sasori terdiam menatap punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh...

"Rasanya, aku jadi melihat diriku di masa lalu,"

-

-

-

**Konoha Elementary High School..**

"Hei Sakura-chan, gimana kabarnya hari ini?"

"Biasa aja,"

"Sakura-chan cantik amat sih hari ini?"

"Terima kasih,"

"Sakura-chaaan, aku beli hadiah untuk Sakura-chan..!!"

"Terima kasih,"

"Sakura-chan, nanti malam ada waktu gak?"

"Aku sibuk terus akhir-akhir ini,"

"Sakura-chaan..!!"

"Sakura-chaaan..!!"

Begitulah pemandangan yang dilihat Sasori di depannya. Di luar dugaan, Sakura sangat terkenal di sekolahnya. Sasori sampai kewalahan karena berkali-kali dia ditarik anak-anak cowok supaya menjauh dari Sakura. Sehingga sekarang Sasori di belakang kerumunan anak-anak cowok yang mengikuti Sakura. Tapi bukan cuma itu, Sasori sendiri risih dengan pandangan-pandangan anak cewek yang menatapnya aneh bahkan ada yang bisik-bisik melihatnya.

"Hei kalian semua, minggir..!!" perintah seseorang tiba-tiba. Karena orang itu ada di depan Sakura, sedangkan Sasori ada di paling belakang, Sasori jadi tidak bisa melihat siapa yang mengatakan itu tadi hingga anak-anak cowok yang tadi berisik itu jadi diam.

"Sasuke..." gumam Sakura melihat cowok berambut biru tua itu menghampirinya. Lalu dengan tenangnya laki-laki yang kelihatan pendiam itu memegang lengan Sakura dengan erat.

"Lho? Sasuke, bukannya kamu sudah putus sama Sakura-chan?" gumam salah satu dari mereka. Yang lain meng'iya'kan.

"Hn, kalian mendengar gosip yang salah," gumam Sasuke lalu menarik Sakura hingga mereka berdua hilang dari pandangan para cowok itu. Tentu saja hal ini membuat para cowok fans Sakura ini bersorak kecewa dan segera membubarkan diri hingga menghalangi jalan Sasori.

"Aduh, mana sih cewek sialan itu..?" gumam Sasori di tengah desakan-desakan para cowok itu. Setelah dia berhasil lolos, Sasori mencoba berlari di koridor mengira-ngira ke mana Sakura dan cowok itu pergi.

Sasori terus berjalan tanpa tujuan. Kepalanya celingak-celinguk mencari Sakura. Saking sibuknya mencari, dia sampai tidak mempedulikan para cewek yang semakin asyik memperhatikannya. Begitu sampai di ujung koridor yang ternyata adalah kamar mandi, Sasori berbalik kecewa.

"Yaaah, toilet. Ke mana sih perginya cewek itu..?" tanya Sasori entah pada siapa sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

Lalu saat melewati pintu belakang, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara dua orang yang sedang berbicara. Begitu diintip, rupanya Sakura sedang bersama seorang cowok berambut biru tua. Sasori terus memperhatikannya, sampai-sampai dia mendengar pembicaraan di antar mereka berdua...

**Di bagian Sasuke dan Sakura...**

"Sasuke, apa-apaan kau tadi..?" tanya Sakura, memulai pembicaraan sejak tadi Sasuke menarik tangannya.

"Apa?"

"Kok apa sih..? Yang tadi kau bilang, kita putus itu cuma gosip?" tanya Sakura lagi. Sasuke terdiam.

"Hmph, bukannya emang iya..?" tanya Sasuke balik. Sakura menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Tentu saja itu bukan gosip, Sasuke..!! Kita memang sudah putus sejak 2 hari yang lalu..!" terang Sakura. Sasuke hanya diam menatapnya.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa ya," tambah Sakura lagi. Sasuke hanya mendesah pelan.

"Aku tidak lupa, tapi aku ingin melupakannya bodoh," gumam Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sakura terbelalak dengan wajah polosnya.

"Bo.. Bodoh..!?" gumam Sakura. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Sasuke awalnya diam, lalu dia menyunggingkan senyum kecil di bibirnya yang dingin.

"....Sakura.."

Sakura mendongak, lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke memegang kedua pipinya dan menyandarkan kepala gadis itu di pohon yang ada di belakang Sakura. Sasuke mencium bibir mungil Sakura dengan lembut, sedangkan Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke yang memegang pipinya. Dan terlihat Sakura memang membalasnya, walau akhirnya gadis itu juga yang melepaskan ciuman lembut itu.

"Cukup," gumam Sakura sambil menurunkan tangan Sasuke dari pipinya. Lalu dia berbalik pergi, Sasuke hanya menatap punggung gadis itu lalu dia juga berbalik. Mereka saling membelakangi.

Sakura membuka pintu belakang tempat dia dan Sasuke tadi masuk. Tapi betapa kagetnya, saat dia menoleh dan melihat Sasori sedang menatapnya tegang. Terlihat wajahnya sangat memerah seperti habis melihat sesuatu. Sakura bingung melihatnya, lalu dia pun akhirnya tersadar. Wajahnya ikut memerah.

"Bu.. Butler jelek..!! Kau lihat adegan tadi..!?" tanya Sakura gugup sambil menatap Sasori dengan kesal.

"A.. A.. Saya tidak melihat apa-apa," gumam Sasori.

"JANGAN BOHONG..!!" bentak Sakura akhirnya.

"Be.. Benar kok, saya tidak lihat anda ciuman bibir..!!" gumam Sasori. Sakura tertegun, sedangkan Sasori pun terlihat baru sadar dan dia spontan menutup mulutnya.

"Ja.. Jadi, lu lihat ya..??" tanya Sakura dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Wajahnya tambah merah dan menunduk, menahan amarah. Sasori terlihat berpikir, lalu dia tersenyum licik.

"_Oh ya, keadaan ini bisa gue manfaatkan untuk membuat cewek sialan ini tunduk pada gue," _batin Sasori dalam hati. Lalu dia berdehem.

"Ehem, jadi.. apa Mila-sama sudah tahu tentang ini..?" tanya Sasori sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sakura tertegun.

"Eh.. Ja.. Jangan beri tahu..!! Ibu bisa memindahkan aku ke sekolah asrama kalau tahu hal ini..!!" pinta Sakura. Sasori kembali tersenyum licik.

"Hmm, gimana ya..?? Saya kan hanya seorang butler yang ditugaskan mengawasi anda," gumam Sasori sambil bersungut-sungut.

"Jangaaan..!! Jangan beri tahu ibu..!!" pinta Sakura, bahkan sekarang dia sampai duduk dan memegang celana Sasori yang sedang berdiri tegak di depannya.

"Ah baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya Sakura-sama..." gumam Sasori lagi. Sakura mengangkat alis.

"Anda harus menuruti semua perintahku, bagaimana? Apa anda setuju, Sakura?" tanya Sasori sambil mengusap kepala Sakura.

"A.. Apa? Bagaimana kalau ibuku heran melihat aku menuruti perintah butlerku sendiri..!?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tenang saja, gue juga gak mau kehilangan pekerjaan ini. Jadi di depan Mila-sama, gue akan menuruti semua perintah lu. Tapi selain itu... lu tahu kan?" gumam Sasori lagi, kali ini sambil memegang dagu Sakura.

TEEEEEETT TEEEETTT

"Eh, udah bel masuk ya? Baiklah Sakura, tunjukkan kelas gue ya," perintah Sasori yang langsung berdiri dan jalan membelakangi Sakura. Di dalam hatinya dia tertawa kemenangan...

"_Hahahahahahaha...!!! Satu masalah selesai..!! Rasain bagaimana menderitanya jadi anak buah gue, cewek sialan..!!"_

Sakura di belakang Sasori sedang mengepal tangan erat-erat, sudah siap menghajar laki-laki di depannya. Tapi sayang, untuk kali ini dia harus menahan niat itu. Yah, sebenarnya kedua orang ini sedang mengutuk lawannya masing-masing.

"_Kurang ajar..!! __Kenapa gue jadi anak buah butler gue sendiri..!? __Gue harus buka kedok orang ini, siap-siap mati aja lu..!!"_

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

  
**

**Wah wah, kenapa jadi saling mengutuk begini..?? (-,-)a**

**Sasukenya udah muncul sih, tapi kok rasanya aneh ya? Habis kayaknya maksa gitu hehe *dichidori* ya sudahlah, boleh minta review..?? :3 **


	3. Chapter 3 : Right

**Yo, halo semua..!! SasoSaku come back again..!! XDD *dilempar sandal jepit* ehem, mulai sekarang aku jawab review di akhir cerita aja ya hohoho *PLAK***

**Yak, cukup basa-basinya. Selamat membacaaa..!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto…

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Pairing : SasoSaku, SasuSaku

**MY BUTLER IS SUCK !!**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 3 : RIGHT**

Pelajaran pertama, sejarah dimulai di kelas XII A dengan berisik. Sangat berisik, sampai-sampai sang guru berambut perak tidak bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri. Dan memang dasar cuek, bukannya memperingati atau apa dia malah membaca Icha Icha Paradise menunggu anak-anak tenang. Tapi mereka malah ngelunjak, alhasil anak-anak itu terus ngobrol tanpa mempedulikan gurunya. Ironisnya, guru bernama Kakashi itu terlihat tidak sadar.

Bagaikan dendam, sang Kakashi Hatake mengadakan ulangan tanpa memberi tahu sebelumnya. Tanpa perasaan, soal-soal mengerikan itu menyerang para anak-anak hingga mereka tidak berkutik. Begitulah sistem pengajaran di kelas XII A setiap hari. Dan sialnya untuk murid baru di sana, dia sudah harus mengerjakan ulangan yang pelajarannya belum pernah dia pelajari sebelumnya, tepatnya selama 2 tahun dia belum belajar lagi. Guess who?

"Siaaaal..!! Pelajaran apaan nih? Tanggal berapa Nagasaki di bom tentara sekutu? AAAAKH, lupaaa..!!" gerutu anak baru berwajah baby face itu dengan stress sambil mengacak-acak rambut merahnya. Semua anak memperhatikannya dengan tatapan kasihan. Sedangkan seorang gadis berambut pink yang duduk di sebelahnya mendengus kesal.

"Berisik, baka..!! Masa' gitu aja gak tahu?" gerutu gadis pink itu. Sedangkan laki-laki berambut merah itu mengernyit lalu berbisik.

"Hoi, kasih tahu dong Sakura, udah kepepet banget nih," bisik laki-laki bernama Sasori itu dengan wajah stress 5 watt. Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura tadi memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Gak..!! Ngapain gue ngasih tahu lu? Semakin nilai lu jelek, semakin cepet lu keluar dari sekolah ini, butler jelek..!!" gumam Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Sasori terseyum licik.

"Oooh, berarti semakin cepat juga gue ngasih tahu Mila-sa-"

"EEEIT..!! Iya iya, nih..!!" jawab Sakura cepat dan memberikan lembar jawabannya pada laki-laki di sebelahnya dengan cepat. Sasori tertawa kecil, dan dengan santai dia mencontek lembar jawaban gadis itu. Sedangkan Sakura memegang kepalanya stress berat.

"Uuuh, kalo gini terus gue bisa mati nih, hhh," gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas mejanya. Sasori mengembalikan lembar jawaban Sakura.

"Nih, thanks ya..!! Ternyata majikan PLUS babu gue ini lumayan bermanfaat ya hahaha," gumam Sasori sambil tertawa kemenangan sementara Sakura memberinya death glare mematikan.

"Tertawa sampai puas sana..!! Karena sebentar lagi, gue pasti yang jatuhin lo..!!" balas Sakura sedikit teriak, dan rupanya ketahuan Kakashi hingga akhirnya...

"Sakura, kau ngapain? Dari tadi berisik aja..!!" tegur Kakashi sedikit tegas.

"Eh eh anu... dia sensei..!! Dia nyontek lembar jawaban saya..!!" gumam Sakura sambil menunjuk laki-laki di sebelahnya. Sasori tersentak dan di saat Sakura lengah, dengan cepat Sasori menaruh lembar jawabannya di meja Sakura.

"Apa? Benarkah itu, Sasori?" gumam Kakashi sambil menghampiri Sasori.

"Wah, bohong sekali itu sensei. Lihat, dia yang nyontek saya, lembar jawaban saya saja ada di mejanya," gumam Sasori malas sambil menunjuk meja Sakura. Dan benar saja, Kakashi melihat lembar jawaban Sasori yang sudah selesai di meja Sakura. Gadis pink itu tersentak kaget.

"A.. Apa..!? Tapi-"

"Sakura, cukup..!! Silahkan berdiri di depan kelas, dan nanti pulang sekolah kau kerjakan lagi soal ulangan yang berbeda..!!" perintah Kakashi sambil mengambil lembar jawaban Sakura. Gadis ini mendelik dan menggertakan giginya pada Sasori. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya cengengesan lalu melambaikan tangan sambil mengucapkan...

"Bye bye.." gumam Sasori sambil menyeringai di belakang Kakashi pada Sakura.

"Dia... Dia pasti kubunuh..!!" geram Sakura dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah.

-

-

-

**Istirahat...**

"Eh, Sakura-chan tadi kenapa? Tumben-tumbennya nyontek? Terus kalo nyontek kenapa sama si anak baru itu? Nggak sama aku aja?" tanya Rock Lee, salah satu penggemar Sakura. Dia dan penggemar Sakura lainnya sedang menemani Sakura di kelas yang lagi bad mood sedari tadi.

"DIAM..!! Sasori... pasti bakal gue hajar dia..!!" gumam Sakura dengan penekanan di setiap katanya juga tak lupa death glare yang mematikan darinya hingga para laki-laki yang ada di situ agak bergidik melihatnya. Sampai tiba-tiba..

"Sakuraaa, daripada lu ngrumpi bareng mereka. Mending bantuin gue," gumam Sasori tiba-tiba dari balik pintu. Sakura mendelik.

"Apa lagi? Gue sibuk..!!" gumam Sakura sambil membuang muka. Sasori menyeringai.

"Ah iya, gue juga sibuk nih. Habis gue kan harus kasih tahu-"

"IYAAAA..!! Minta apa lagi sekarang, hah?" tanya Sakura dengan geram membuat yang lain bingung melihat mereka berdua. Sakura berdiri lalu menghampiri Sasori dengan malas-malasan.

"Bagus, dari tadi kek. Sini ikutin gue," gumam Sasori yang berlalu setelah mengusap kepala Sakura dan mencubit pipinya. Di belakang Sasori, Sakura mengusap semua yang tadi Sasori pegang dengan berlaku seolah jijik.

Sakura mengikuti Sasori dengan sebal, dia memperhatikan punggung Sasori yang begitu lebar sehingga tanpa sadar Sakura membayangkan tubuh Sasori yang bidang di balik baju seragamnya. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan mulai berfikir fokus. Setelah lama berjalan diam di sepanjang koridor, Sasori berhenti di depan sebuah pohon besar lalu dia mendongak ke atas pohon itu. Sakura yang penasaran ikut mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia terbengong dengan bola basket yang nyangkut di sana.

"Nah, lu udah ngerti kan apa yang harus lu lakuin sekarang?" tanya Sasori sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya pada Sakura.

"Ha.. Hah? Maksud lu, gue harus manjat untuk ngambilin bola basket? Kenapa gak lu aja? Lu kan cowok, masa' gak bisa manjat?" tanya Sakura balik. Sasori malah menguap malas.

"Hoaaah, baju ini kan dikasih spesial oleh Mila-sama. Jadi ya harus gue jaga baik-baik, jangan sampai kotor. Kalo lu kan bisa minta banyak-banyak sama Mila-sama," jawab Sasori sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Sakura mendengus kesal, kemudian mendekati pohon itu.

"Iya iya, gue manjat nih," gumam Sakura. Walau ngomong begitu, dia sebenarnya takut juga. Tangannya terlihat gemetar saat memegang salah satu ranting. Degup jantungnya pun terdengar sangat keras, hingga Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Takut ya, anak mami?" ejek Sasori sambil menyeringai.

"Be.. Berisik..!!" balas Sakura sambil tetap memanjat. Akhirnya Sakura sampai juga di tempat bola itu nyangkut, Sakura mengambilnya kemudian melemparnya pada Sasori yang ada di bawahnya.

"Ni.. Nih," gumam Sakura tegang, Sasori lalu dengan reflek mengambil bola basket tersebut dan melempar pada temannya. Sedangkan Sakura di atas pohon masih bingung harus ngapain.

"Woi, cepet turun dong..!!" perintah Sasori. Saat Sakura berusaha turun, rupanya dia salah mengambil pijakan. Alhasil dia terpeleset dan...

"KYAAAA...!!" teriak Sakura sambil menutup matanya takut melihat ke bawah. Saat berpikir dirinya akan jatuh, Sakura mendengar...

"CEWEK SIALAN..!!"

BRUK

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Wajahnya harus menahan nafas sekarang, melihat wajah Sasori yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Sakura terbengong-bengong, sepertinya dia jatuh ke dalam pangkuan Sasori. Sedangkan laki-laki itu menatapnya kesal dengan wajah memerah, memang wajah mereka sangat dekat hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Dasar bodoh..!! Bilang kalau takut turun dong..!! Cewek sialan..!!" teriak Sasori marah.

"Eh eh, ma.. maaf..!!" jawab Sakura gugup. Lalu Sasori menurunkan Sakura perlahan.

"Dasar, kalau terjadi apa-apa sama lu gimana, hah? Gue gak tahu harus ngomong apa sama Mila-sama. Ya udah, sana balik ke kelas..!!" gerutu Sasori, lalu dia berlari ke lapangan menyusul teman-temannya bermain basket. Sakura kembali terbengong melihatnya.

"Sa.. Sasori.." cegah Sakura. Sasori berbalik sambil mendribble bola basketnya.

"Apa..!?" tanya Sasori ketus.

"Terima kasih..." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum tulus. Membuat wajahnya jadi terlihat manis dan cantik dari sebelumnya. Spontan Sasori memerah dan segera membuang mukanya yang berubah warna itu, agar Sakura tidak melihat.

"Sa.. Sama-sama.." jawab Sasori akhirnya. Sakura tersenyum lagi lalu segera bergegas pergi, tanpa menyadari Sasori yang kembali menoleh sedikit untuk melirik gadis itu.

-

-

-

**Pulang sekolah..**

"Uuh, gara-gara lu, gue jadi harus ngerjain soal ulangan lagi tadi," gerutu Sakura dari tadi dalam perjalanan pulang mereka. Sasori hanya ber'hn' ria.

"Yah, sabar aja ya bu," gumam Sasori dengan nada tanpa dosa sambil terus menatap lurus ke depan. Sakura mendelik lalu memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Butler jelek,"

"Hn?"

"Lu itu asalnya dari mana sih?" tanya Sakura akhirnya. Sasori terdiam lalu dia menoleh ke gadis itu.

"Kenapa tanya itu?" tanya Sasori balik. Sakura mengangkat bahunya.

"Cuma pingin tahu aja, gak boleh?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Gak..!!" jawab Sasori cepat, Sakura mendesah pelan.

"Dasar pelit," gumam Sakura. Sasori hanya mendengus dan tertawa kecil. Lalu Sakura melihat ke tengah jalan, rupanya ada seekor anak kucing yang terduduk di tengah jalan.

"Eh, lucu banget..!!" gumam Sakura sambil menghampiri kucing kecil itu. Lalu dia mengelus-ngelus kucing itu penuh perasaan, Sasori memperhatikannya dari kejauhan kemudian dia tersenyum kecil. Dan rupanya Sakura melihat senyuman itu, alisnya mengernyit...

"Kenapa senyum-senyum..!?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah agak memerah.

"Gak, lu mirip ibu gue. Beliau juga kalau lihat kucing, pasti langsung dielus-elus seperti itu tanpa mempedulikan kucing itu kotor atau tidak," jelas Sasori, terdengar sedikit nada kesedihan darinya. Sakura terdiam melihatnya, sepertinya Sasori sangat merindukan ibunya. Saat itu, tiba-tiba…

BRUUUUUM TIN TIIIN

Sakura mendongak, rupanya ada sebuah mobil yang ngebut di jalan itu. Spontan Sakura kaget, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya tidak mau bergerak. Sasori dengan reflek langsung meloncat dan memeluk tubuh gadis itu dan membawanya ke pinggir jalan bersamaan dengan kucing kecil yang dipegang Sakura. Sedangkan mobil itu seolah tidak peduli, dengan santainya dia menyipratkan air pada dua anak manusia ini.

"Apa-apaan sih mobil itu..!? Sialan banget..!!" gumam Sasori yang masih belum bangkit dari posisinya yang menahan tubuh untuk tidak menindih Sakura di bawahnya.

"Err, Sasori..??" tegur Sakura.

"Apa la-"

Sasori tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia menelan ludah melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sakura telentang dengan baju seragamnya yang sedikit tertarik hingga belahan dadanya kelihatan. Wajah Sasori langsung merah padam, dia menarik tubuhnya mundur. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan. Sedangkan Sakura langsung duduk dan menutup belahannya itu. Mereka saling berhadapan sekarang.

"A.. Apa? Belahan, ada belahan..!? Apaan? Belahan apa tuh? Hah hah," gumam Sasori gugup, wajahnya sudah sangat merah semerah tomat. Degup jantungnya berdetak kencang. Bagaimana tidak? Mana ada cowok yang bisa santai melihat cewek tanpa pertahanan seperti itu? Sedangkan Sakura mendelik pada cowok di depannya setelah merapikan bajunya.

"Diem lu, butler jelek..!! Dan jangan bertingkah seperti itu di sini, gue bisa malu kalau jalan di deket lu ntar..!! Untung jalanan lagi sepi," gumam Sakura, wajahnya juga memerah. Sakura sudah berdiri sekarang, tapi Sasori terlihat masih duduk ngos-ngosan dan kaget dengan kejadian yang baru dialaminya.

"Mau sampai kapan, lu di situ? Cepet berdiri..!! Lupakan kejadian ini, lagipula gue juga gak bakal mau diapa-apain sama lu, butler jelek..!!" perintah Sakura sambil berbalik. Sasori mengatur nafasnya, lalu dia juga berdiri dengan lesu. Mereka berdua meninggalkan kucing kecil yang sedari tadi menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

-

-

-

**Di rumah...**

"Buuu, aku pulang," gumam Sakura sambil melempar tasnya di sembarang tempat. Sasori masuk dan melihat sekeliling, dia heran dengan rumah yang terkesan sepi itu. Di saat dia melihat sekeliling, akhirnya dia terfokus dengan sesuatu di atas meja.

"Surat? Untuk aku dan Sakura?" gumam Sasori lalu dia membuka amplop itu. Sakura yang penasaran juga, ikut membaca di belakang Sasori...

-

-

-

DEAR SAKURA AND SASORI,

MAAF YA, IBU PERGI TANPA MEMBERI TAHU KALIAN DULU. IBU MENDAPAT DINAS KE LUAR KOTA SELAMA 1 MINGGU INI. KALIAN BAIK-BAIK YA, IBU USAHAKAN AGAR BISA CEPAT PULANG.

SIGN,

MILA HARUNO

-

-

-

"APAAAA...!?" teriak Sakura dan Sasori bebarengan. Mereka pun saling pandang.

"Jadi.. mulai sekarang, gue bakal 24 jam nonstop sama cewek sialan ini..!?" gumam Sasori lesu. Sakura mendengus.

"Inilah yang tidak gue suka dari ibu. Selalu menyimpulkan seenaknya," ketus Sakura kesal. Sasori awalnya terlihat kecewa, lalu dia melirik Sakura dan menyeringai.

"A.. Apa?" tanya Sakura yang merinding melihat tatapan Sasori.

"Haha, gak ada Mila-sama nih. Lu tahu artinya kan Sakura?" tanya Sasori. Sakura mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Itu artinya, lu bakal terus jadi babu gue..!! Hahahaha, enak juga baru sehari jadi butler yang menderita, sekarang bisa menjadi raja dalam seminggu," gumam Sasori sambil menerawang. Sakura terbelalak.

"A.. Apa..!? Tidak bisa begitu dong, pada dasarnya lu kan yang jadi butler atau babu gue. Jadi, gak mungkin tiap hari gue nurutin lu kan? Lu juga harus nurutin gue," gumam Sakura mengelak.

"Hah? Ngomong apa sih? Perjanjiannya kan, 'hanya di depan Mila-sama saja, aku mau menuruti perintahmu' kan?" gumam Sasori sambil menyeringai. Perlahan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Sakura.

"Nah, welcome to my hell, hahahaha...!!!" tawa Sasori dengan sumringah. Dia menatap Sakura sinis hingga gadis itu gemetar, lalu dengan senyum kemenangan Sasori masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sakura yang sedari tadi bengong, bergumam pelan...

"Mati gue, gimana caranya gue jatuhin cowok itu? AAAAAKH..!!"

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

  
**

**Yehei..!! Satu chapter udah selesai lagi..!! ****Senangnyaaaa..!! XDD Baiklah, sekarang balas review duluuu..!! X3**

_**Princess Mikaia : **__Iya, Sakura single (^^) tapi Sasukenya maksa nih, padahal udah diputusin (-,-) *ditebas kusanagi* Ok, thanks dah review yaa..!! XDD_

_**Naru-mania : **__Iya ya, Sasuke nafsu banget wakakaka XDD gak tahu kenapa, enak aja bikin Sasuke mesum :3 *dichidori* hehe thanks dah review yaa..!!_

_**Kiki-chan-bla-bla-bla : **__Wehehe, Kira juga suamiku yang mati tragis *inget DN volume 12 –nangis di pojokan* hahaha gaje banget, SasoSaku juga pairing faveku kedua setelah SasuSaku :D *siapa yang nanya?* ok dah thanks dah review yaa..!! XD_

_**Ka Hime Shiseiten : **__Haha dasar, iya Sasori anak SMA, sorry salah nulis XP *dilempar bakiak* oke, thanks dah review yaa..!! XD_

**Dan juga terima kasih untuk...**

_**Furu-pyon, Fujimoto Izumi, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Ruki_ya, Miamau Kakashi, Intan, Sora Chand, Haruchi Nigiyama, Kuroneko Hime-un, Ryuku S. A .J, Hatake Nekoshi, Sakura Platinum Lady**_

**Dan semua yang sudah baca, tapi gak sempet review :3 ****Hehe semua jawaban kalian pasti kejawab kok, makanya terus baca fic ini yaa..!! XDD *dibantai***

**By the way, ficku yang DETECTIVE GIRL nyusul aja ya. ****Tapi Insya Allah minggu ini sih bisa update, maaf ya kalo kelamaan hwohoho *dibakar* Dan sekalian promosi, aku bikin fic di collabku dengan Syllie Charm dan cumanakecil, judulnya STOIC NECROMANCER hehe baca ya, kali-kali sukaaa..!! X3 *dihajar*  
**

**Oke, minta review yaaa..?? X3**


	4. Chapter 4 : Jangan

**Halo halo, saya kembaliii..!! X3 *berisik -dihajar* hehe, ngerjain request rate M ditunda dulu, lagi pingin ngelanjutin fic kesayanganku yang satu ini hohohoo.. :D**

**Ok, tanpa basa-basi, selamat membacaaa..!! XD**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Pairing : SasoSaku

**MY BUTLER IS SUCK !!**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 4 : JANGAN**

"Apa itu? Nggak bener, salah salah..!! Masih kotor tuh, gak becus nih..!!" ketus seorang laki-laki remaja berambut merah. Walaupun wajah baby facenya yang bisa dibilang lucu dan tampan, tapi sifatnya TIDAK ADA unsur 'baby' sama sekali..!! Jadi jangan tertipu. Ya, dialah Sasori yang sedang duduk di atas sofa mewah sedangkan kedua kakinya di angkat di atas meja. Dia tampak memerintah seorang gadis berambut pink di bawahnya.

"Kau... MEMANGNYA AKU SIAPA, HAH..!!?" teriak gadis berambut pink itu. Sepertinya dia sudah habis kesabarannya. Dia tampak melempar kain pel yang tadi digunakannya untuk.. mengepel? Ya, dialah Sakura Haruno. Tapi kenapa mengepel? Bukankah dia tuan rumah di rumah mewah ini? Dan kenapa Sasori malah duduk dengan santainya? Bukankah dia butler di sini?

"Siapa? Jelas-jelas kau babuku, kok nanya," jawab Sasori dengan ketus sambil memalingkan wajah. Sakura tampak menggertakan giginya dengan penuh amarah menggebu-gebu, bahkan terlihat tangannya yang mengepal jadi memerah.

"Enak saja kau bicara..!! Sadar posisi dong..!! Kau itu yang harusnya jadi babu, bukan aku..! Aku tuan rumah di sini, jadi kau yang harusnya kuperintah..!!" teriak Sakura. Sasori memutar bola matanya, lalu dia mengambil telepon yang ada di sebelahnya dan menekan beberapa nomor dan memasangkannya di telinga.

"Halo, Mila-sama? Saya-"

"JANGAAAAAN..!! Iya iya, aku akan mengepel dengan baik..!!" teriak Sakura sambil menyambar telepon yang dipegang Sasori dan mematikannya. Sasori menyeringai licik, sedangkan Sakura harus menahan amarahnya dalam-dalam.

"Oh ya, saya pingin mendengar nama saya disebut olehmu, babu," gumam Sasori sambil tersenyum licik. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Panggil aku, Sasori-sama," gumam Sasori dengan gayanya yang sudah seperti raja di rumah ini. Sakura terbelalak.

"A.. Apa!? Aku tidak sudi..!!" elak Sakura.

"Hm? Apa?" tanya Sasori sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya dan mengeluarkan Hpnya. Layar Hp itu sudah menunjukkan nomor Hp ibu Sakura, dan sudah siap untuk ditekan tombol hijau. Sakura gelagapan.

"I.. Iyaa.. S.. Sa.. Sasori.. sa.. sama..." gumam Sakura seperti tertahan. Ingin sekali tangannya menonjok wajah butler yang menyeringai di depannya itu. Mendengar Sakura sudah mengatakannya, Sasori tertawa sumringah.

"Hahahahaha, bagus bagus. Sekarang, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu," gumam Sasori dengan senyum lebarnya. Lalu dia melewati Sakura yang sedang bersiap-siap muntah setelah mengucapkan kata itu.

Sasori memasuki kamarnya. Yah, walaupun sekarang dia sudah bagaikan raja di rumah ini. Tapi tetap saja, dia tidak mau menempati kamar yang lain selain kamar khusus untuk dirinya. Di rumah ini hanya ada dua kamar, kamar Mila dan Sakura. Sasori yang sudah terlanjur hormat, tidak bisa menempati kamar Mila seenaknya. Sedangkan kamar Sakura? Yah, laki-laki memang tidak boleh menempati kamar perempuan kan? Itu tidak sopan. Sasori merebahkan dirinya di atas kasurnya, lalu dia melihat layar Hpnya.

"Nomong-ngomong, tentang rencana yang waktu itu, jadi nggak ya? Apa tanya saja ke Pein?" gumam Sasori pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu dia berniat menelpon bosnya itu.

"Halo Pein?" tanya Sasori ketika telponnya sudah diangkat oleh yang di seberang.

"_Eh eh? Sasori-kun?" _tanya lawan telponnya balik. Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ng? Suara ini, Deidara ya. Ada apa? Kok kayaknya kaget gitu?" tanya Sasori bingung.

"_Ng anu.. sebenarnya..."_

"_Woi Deidara, jangan ngomong..!!"_

"_Eh? Tapi kan?"_

"_Jangaaaan, nanti aku dibunuh Sasori..!!" _

"_Tapi.."_

"Hei, sebenarnya kenapa sih? Terus kenapa Pein teriak-teriak begitu?" tanya Sasori yang bingung, karena sedari tadi dia mendengar suara Deidara dan Pein yang berdebat.

"_Sebenarnya... dapur jadi hancur," _gumam Deidara takut-takut. Sasori membelalak kaget.

"HAAAAH..!? Kok bisa!?" tanya Sasori syok.

"_Kemaren Pein mau masak, tapi gasnya gak nyala-nyala. Alhasil dia ngutak-ngatik, terus pas dia tinggal sebentar, tahunya gasnya meledak. Dapur kita jadi hil__ang deh, kebakar semua," _jelas Deidara yang sepertinya berusaha tenang. Sasori memijat kepalanya sendiri, stress.

"Pein.. sudah kubilang jangan pernah dekati dapur, awas dia nanti," gumam Sasori. "Ya sudah, aku ingin bicara dengan Pein..!!" perintah Sasori. Deidara mengiyakan.

"_Ha.. Halo? Sasori-kuun~ gimana kabarnya?" _tanya Pein yang sepertinya ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baik, baik sekali! Dan tambah baik, saat mendengar kabar dapur kita sudah kebakar semua, terima kasih, kau ini benar-benar seorang **PAIN**yaa?" gumam Sasori dengan penekanan saat mengucapkan kata Pein yang menjadi Pain, yang memang berarti 'Penderitaan'.

"_He.. Hehe, Sasori-kun bisa aja," _gumam Sasori sambil tertawa garing. Sasori ikut tertawa.

"Sudahlah, Pein aku mau tanya tentang rencana kita waktu itu," gumam Sasori dengan serius. Di seberang telpon, terdengar Pein sudah berhenti tertawa dan mulai serius.

"_Kau sudah dapat kesempatan __yang bagus, Sasori?" _tanya Pein. Terdengar kewibawaan bosnya mulai muncul. Sasori tampak terdiam.

"Ya, mungkin sekarang saatnya. Sang nyonya besar, sedang pergi dinas selama seminggu," gumam Sasori tenang.

"_Begitu? Baguslah, bagaimana rencananya kita lanjutkan besok saja. __Sekarang aku mau membereskan dapur dulu ya hehe," _gumam Pein. Sasori memutar bola matanya bosan lalu mematikan Hpnya. Dia kembali menidurkan dirinya di atas kasur.

Sasori tampak menerawang ke langit langit kamarnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi kepalanya terasa berat. Perasaan Sasori seperti ragu, entah pada siapa. Semua perasaannya berkecamuk dan bergabung jadi satu. Rasanya di dalam hati kecilnya ada perasaan ingin menentang semua yang akan dia lakukan. Sasori kembali terduduk dan memegang kepalanya.

"_Kenapa? Kenapa __sekarang aku jadi ragu untuk merampok di rumah ini?" _batin Sasori dalam hati. Dan tiba-tiba...

PRAAAANG

"Apa itu..!?" gumam Sasori kaget mendengar suara piring pecah. Dengan cepat dia bangkit dan membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu berlari menuju tempat suara berasal. Di situ tampak Sakura sedang mencoba mengambil bagian-bagian piring yang pecah itu.

"Ada apa ini..!?" tanya Sasori bingung. Sakura menatap wajah Sasori lalu kembali pada kegiatannya.

"Tadi tanganku licin, jadi piringnya jatuh," jawab Sakura dengan ketus. Lalu Sasori mendesah pelan dan ikut berjongkok.

"Dasar anak mami," gumam Sasori kesal sambil ikut membantu dan mengambilkan bagian piring yang pecah itu. Awalnya Sakura heran, tapi setelah itu dia tidak mempedulikannya dan kembali mengambil bagian piring yang pecah tersebut.

"Aduh," rintih Sasori tiba-tiba. Lalu saat dia mengangkat jarinya, ada goresan yang cukup lebar sehingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Sial, eh cewek cepet ambilin betadine," perintah Sasori. Sakura menggeleng.

"Males ah, habis ada di lantai dua," jawab Sakura santai.

"Lalu? Ini gima-"

Sasori terdiam saat Sakura menarik jarinya dan mengemutnya. Spontan wajah Sasori memerah dan memanas. Tangannya kaku seketika, lalu Sakura melepaskan mulutnya dari jari Sasori kemudian dengan sapu tangan putihnya, dia mengelap jari Sasori itu. Darah sepertinya sudah berhenti mengalir. Sakura kembali meneruskan kegiatannya dan berlaku seolah tidak habis melakukan apa-apa. Sedangkan Sasori masih tertegun mengamati Sakura.

"Apa sih? Udah gak keluar darah lagi kan?" tanya Sakura sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sasori tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah i.. iya," jawab Sasori sambil menunduk. Lalu Sakura sudah selesai mengumpulkan pecahan piringnya. Sakura segera bangkit dan membawa pecahan piring itu ke dapur. Sedangkan Sasori mengamati punggung cewek itu, lalu dia mendesah pelan.

"Tuh kan, aku aja jadi aneh begini," gumam Sasori sambil memegang poninya yang berwana merah dan bersandar di tembok. Setelah itu terlihat Sakura sudah kembali dari dapur.

"Kenapa? Nggak biasanya begini, biasanya kamu teriak-teriak manggil aku babu," tanya Sakura sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya dan berjongkok di depan Sasori.

"Nggak, aku nggak apa-apa, dasar berisik," gumam Sasori sedikit kesal. Sakura ber'oh' ria, lalu dia menempelkan tangannya di dahi Sasori.

"Apa yang-"

"Kau nggak panas, mungkin kamu cuma sedang tidak bersemangat ya?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya. Sasori tertegun, wajah Sakura dekat sekali dengan wajahnya sampai-sampai Sasori menahan nafas. Tapi akhirnya dia menepis tangan Sakura.

"Jangan sok peduli padaku, babu," ketus Sasori. Sakura terdiam, lalu tanpa kata-kata lagi, dia meninggalkan Sasori dan masuk ke kamarnya. Sedangkan Sasori masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Menyebalkan, aku ini menyebalkan..." gumam Sasori entah pada siapa. Lalu dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua kakinya, saat itu...

TING TONG

Sasori mengangkat wajahnya. Terlihat Sakura juga keluar dari kamarnya. Lalu Sasori bangkit dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Sebelum membuka, Sasori mengintip dulu siapa yang datang. Seketika juga Sasori tertegun.

"_Dia.. bukannya yang pernah berciuman dengan Sakura ya?" _tanya Sasori dalam hati. Lalu dia membuka pintunya, laki-laki yang tak lain adalah Sasuke, mengamati Sasori dari bawah ke atas degan heran.

"Kau.. Kau kan anak baru itu? Kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke. Baru saja Sasori akan menjawab...

"Dia itu butler khusus untukku," potong Sakura cepat sambil menatap mata onyx Sasuke. "Ada perlu apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dingin.

"Aku... hanya ingin bicara," gumam Sasuke, tak kalah dinginnya. Tapi Sakura tidak mempedulikannya, lalu berbalik.

"Aku sudah bilang kan? Aku tidak mau bicara lagi denganmu," jawab Sakura. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Sasuke melangkah masuk.

"Tapi-" Sasuke tertegun, tangan seseorang menahan dirinya untuk tidak masuk lebih dalam lagi. Sasuke mendelik pada pemilik tangan itu.

"Dia sudah bilang, kalau dia tidak mau bicara denganmu kan?" gumam Sasori tajam. Mata merahnya bertatapan langsung dengan mata onyx hitam Sasuke.

"Apa hakmu? Kau itu cuma butler..!!" geram Sasuke.

"Tapi aku juga merangkap sebagai bodyguard Sakura Haruno, kalau dia bilang tidak ya tidak," jawab Sasori lagi. Sasuke menggertakan giginya.

"Sekali lagi kuperingatkan, kalau tidak mau terluka, MINGGIR..!!" gumam Sasuke tegas. Sasori menggeleng.

"Maaf, kalau begitu saya balikkan kata-kata anda, kalau tidak mau terluka, harap minggir..!!" gumam Sasori. Sasuke yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran...

BHUAAAAAG

Sasori jatuh terduduk menerima serangan Sasuke. Sakura yang kaget mendengar suara pukulan, langsung menoleh dan melihat Sasori yang sedang mengelap darah di bibirnya. Dia menatap tajam mata Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang kan, kalau ti-"

DHAAAAK

Sasuke ikut jatuh terduduk saat Sasori melayangkan kakinya dan menendyang dagunya. Hampir saja Sasuke jatuh ke halaman kalau dia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dengan baik. Sehingga dia hanya jatuh di teras. Sasori berdiri di depannya sambil tersenyum menyeringai dan mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Kebetulan, aku juga sudah lama tidak memasukkan orang ke dalam ruyang ICU," gumam Sasori dengan nada yang seperti meremehkan.

Sasuke tersentak, lalu dia ikut berdiri sambil menatap Sasori dengan tatapan tajamnya. Aura setan muncul dari mereka berdua. Sakura segera menghampiri mereka yang sudah terbakar amarah masing-masing.

"Hei kalian..!! Rumahku bukan tempat untuk berkelahi..!!" cegah Sakura. Sasori mendelik padanya.

"Salahkan dia, kan dia yang mulai duluan..!!" gumam Sasori kesal.

"Tapi-"

BHUAAAG

Sakura tersentak, Sasori yang sedang bicara dengannya tiba-tiba jatuh tersungkur dengan darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Sakura segera menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang baru saja memukul Sasori, terengah-engah. Sedangkan Sasori menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan membunuh. Saat Sasuke akan memukul lagi, Sakura menghalanginya.

"Hentikan, Sasuke..!!" gumam Sakura sambil memegang dada Sasuke agar tidak maju lebih dari ini.

"Minggir Sakura, aku ingin sekali memberinya pelajaran..!!" dengus Sasuke.

"Tidak, jangan dekati Sasori..!!" gumam Sakura sedikit teriak. Sasuke menghentikan lyangkahnya dan menatap Sakura, begitu pula Sasori.

"Kalau kau lukai Sasori, lebih dari ini. Aku tidak akan pernah memaaafkanmu Sasuke," gumam Sakura dengan nada getir. Entah dia menangis atau tidak. Sasuke terdiam dan mengurungkan niatnya.

"Baiklah, gomen Sakura," gumam Sasuke. Lalu dia pergi setelah bertatapan dengan Sasori dengan tatapan 'kita-selesaikan-lain-kali'. Sasori mendengus.

"Sa- Bu.. Butler jelek, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura sambil mendekati Sasori. Laki-laki rambut merah itu, hanya mendesah pelan lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau pikir aku selemah apa?" tanya Sasori dingin. Sakura terdiam lalu mengambil sapu tangan miliknya dan mengusapkannya pada sudut bibir Sasori yang mengeluarkan darah.

Sasori tertegun sekali lagi melihat perlakuan Sakura padanya. Entah hanya karena perasaan atau apa, hari ini Sakura terlihat lebih peduli dari biasanya. Sasori pun terdiam tidak tahu harus berkata apa, begitu pula Sakura. Apalagi dengan suasana tidak biasa, membuat keduanya risih juga. Sasori spontan memegang tangan Sakura yang sedang mengusap darah di bibirnya itu...

"Sasori?" tanya Sakura saat tangan mungilnya dipegang tangan Sasori yang besar.

"Sakura, kau... ciuman itu seperti apa rasanya?" tanya Sasori tiba-tiba tanpa menatap Sakura. Gadis pink tertegun kaget.

"Hah? Kenapa nanya itu?" tanya Sakura. Sasori terdiam lalu dia mengangkat wajahnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasori lagi. Sakura mendesah pelan.

"Entahlah, itu tergantung. Kalau ciuman dengan orang yang tidak kita sukai, tentu tidak ada rasanya malah seperti hambar. Tapi kalau ciuman dengan orang yang kita suka, aku tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti degup jantung jadi lebih keras dari biasanya," jawab Sakura.

"Lalu? Waktu kau ciuman dengan Sasuke, rasanya seperti apa?" tanya Sasori. Sakura menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu, memang degup jantungku jadi tidak keras tapi aku jadi sedikit tegyang," jawab Sakura terlihat berpikir.

Sasori memegang wajah Sakura, kemudian mendekatkan wajah itu pada wajahnya. Sampai bibir mereka bersentuhan. Sasori merasakan degup jantungnya lebih keras dari biasanya. Tapi dia tidak mendengar detak jantung Sakura yang harusnya lebih keras juga, entah tidak terdengar atau memang detak jantung Sakura tidak mengeras seperti apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Sasori melepaskan ciuman sesaatnya. Lalu dia menunduk, tidak berani memperlihatkan wajah blushingnya pada Sakura.

"Kalau ciuman denganku, bagaimana?" tanya Sasori pelan. Sakura tersentak, wajahnya juga sudah memerah.

Tanpa menjawab, dan mungkin karena kaget, Sakura segera berlari ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya. Sedangkan Sasori masih duduk di pintu depan. Dia tidak bergeming dari tempatnya duduk itu sama sekali. Lalu Sasori menggertakan giginya dan memukul lantai di bawahnya. Dia kembali meremas rambut merahnya sampai lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya.

"Aku memang bodoh,"

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

  
**

**UAAAAAGH..!! (O////O) Duuh, kenapa ya pas bikin adegan Sasori dan Sakura ciuman, malah aku ****yang blushing sih? Apa karena aku ngebayangin kalau aku yang dicium Sasori..?? *dimasukin karung + dihajar sekampung* hehehehe, bercanda kok, yah walaupun pingin sih.. *ditendyang sampai masuk samudra Atlantik***

**Okey, special thanks for :**

_**Haruchi Nigiyama, Miamau Kakashi, Odium of Thanatos, Intan SasuSaku, Pikachu-chan, Ka Hime Shiseiten, Naru-mania, Hyourinmaru Uzumaki, Tsuichi Yukik**__**o, Misa UchiHatake, Ryuku S. A. J, Sora Chand, Kuroneko Hime-un, Sasori Schifferway, Syllie Charm, Nakamura Miharu-chan  
**_

**Oh ya, chapter lalu aku sempet salah ****publish ya? Maafkan dakuuu..!! T^T Habis aku gak teliti sih, aaargh nyebeliin..!! DX *mukul tembok –jerit gara-gara kesakitan* **

**Ok, review pleaaase..?? X3**


	5. Chapter 5 : Seperti dulu

**Haaah, halo semua ^^ maaf telat update, ada banyak masalah yang kupikirkan. ****Tadinya sempet males buat fic entah karena apa, tapi sesuai janjiku aku harus tetap melanjutkan fic sampai selesai...**

**Baik, selamat membacaaa..!!**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Pairing : SasoSaku, SasuSaku

**MY BUTLER IS SUCK !!**

**CHAPTER 5 : SEPERTI DULU**

Laki-laki berambut merah dan berwajah baby face bernama Sasori itu kini tengah melentangkan dirinya di atas kasur. Pikirannya sudah ke mana-mana. Berkali-kali dia bergumam 'Bodoh bodoh' tanpa mau berhenti. Tangannya terus mencengkram rambut merahnya sampai terus dan terus berantakan. Lalu dia juga terlihat memukulkan tangannya pada kasur di bawahnya.

"Aaagh, kenapa aku tidak bisa menahan diriku? Bodoh banget..!!" geram Sasori sambil menggertakan giginya.

"Sakura... membenciku tidak ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu dia menghela nafas panjang dan berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, dan dia membuka pintu kamarnya. Betapa kagetnya dia melihat seorang gadis berambut pink berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya, seolah dia baru saja mau mengetuk pintu itu.

"Eh? Sa.. Sakura?" tanya Sasori kaget dan melihat Sakura dari bawah ke atas.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Dasar mesum," ketus Sakura sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Sasori mengernyitkan dahinya, mesum katanya?

"Mesum? Apa maksudmu? Aku kan gak pernah megang-megang tubuhmu..!!" jawab Sasori kesal. Sakura mendelik.

"Ya jelaslah gak pernah..!! Kalau sampai megang, kau bisa kuhajar..!!" balas Sakura sama kesalnya sambil menatap mata merah Sasori. "Kau kubilang mesum, karena..." Sakura terlihat menelan ludah. Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Karena..?" tanya Sasori dengan penekanan. Saat itu juga Sasori melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah dan segera sadar.

"Eh? Oh, ngg anu..."

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak omong. Aku laper, siapin makan dong," pinta Sakura dan dia segera berlalu. Sasori terdiam, degup jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Laki-laki rambut merah itu bernafas lega dan menyandar pada tembok di sebelahnya.

"Tadi... hampir saja,"

-

-

-

**Meja makan...**

"Nih makannya nonaaa..." gumam Sasori sambil memberikan sepiring ramen spesial. Sakura mengangguk.

"Hmm, terima kasih," jawab Sakura dan mulai mengambil sapu tangan miliknya. Sasori mendengus.

"Selesai makan, cepat ke kamarku dan pijit kakiku," perintah Sasori. Sakura tersentak dan langsung mendelik.

"Apa!? Memangnya siapa kau hah!?" ketus Sakura. Tapi saat dia berbalik, dia harus menarik semua kata-katanya sebelum Sasori menekan tanda hijau di Hpnya.

"A.. A.. I.. Iya deh iya," jawab Sakura gagap. Sasori tersenyum licik, lalu dia memasukkan Hp ke dalam sakunya dan berbalik sambil bersiul. Sedangkan Sakura di belakangnya baru saja mematahkan sumpit dengan satu tangannya.

Sasori kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia tersenyum lega, sangat lega. Semua masih seperti dulu, dan kelihatannya Sakura juga tidak berniat untuk mengungkit-ungkitnya. Sasori mengambil nafas lega, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Hanya senyum yang bisa dia keluarkan. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu kamar Sasori ada yang mengetuk. Dan begitu terbuka, gadis yang ada di sana mendengus kesal menatap laki-laki berambut merah di depannya.

"Eh sudah datang? Wah silahkan masuk," sambut Sasori. Lalu dia mengangkat kakinya ke depan wajah Sakura.

"Silahkan pijit kakiku, Sakura-sama.." gumam Sasori dengan senyum menyeringainya. Sakura mendengus kesal dan segera menyambar kaki Sasori.

Sakura mulai memegang kaki Sasori dan memijatnya perlahan. Dan entah kenapa suasana jadi terasa sunyi. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka. Sasori mulai merasa risih persis seperti yang dulu sempat dia rasakan, entah dengan Sakura. Apalagi Sasori sedikit geli dengan tangan mungil Sakura yang memijat kakinya. Bukan apa-apa, rasa pijitan itu seperti mengundang sesuatu...

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba sambil mengernyitkan alisnya, membuat Sasori tersentak seketika.

"Ng.. Nggak ada apa-apa," jawab Sasori kaku, dia menelan ludah. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu kembali pada kegiatannya. Lama mereka kembali terdiam, hingga Sasori angkat bicara...

"Yang waktu itu, bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Sasori. Sakura tertegun dan menatap wajah Sasori.

"Maksud.. nya?" tanya Sakura, wajahnya sudah mulai memerah. Jujur saja, dia mengerti maksud Sasori, tapi... setidak mungkin lebih baik berbasa-basi kan?

"Kau tahu maksudku," jawab Sasori sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya setelah beberapa saat dia menatap wajah Sakura. Dia tahu betul dari membaca wajahnya, bahwa Sakura memang pura-pura.

"Oh ngg, nggak tahu," jawab Sakura sambil menunduk, Sasori terdiam, "Kau tahu? Ciuman seperti itu, bukanlah hal yang pertama bagiku. Jadi agak bingung kalau ditanya bagai—"

"Berarti kau tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Sasori. Sakura terdiam lagi, dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Lalu dia menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku belum menemukan jawaban yang tepat, sebab saat kau menciumku hampir sama saat Sasuke menciumku," jawab Sakura. Kali ini Sasori yang terdiam.

"Itu artinya apa? Kau sudah tidak menyukai Sasuke lagi, bukan?" tanya Sasori memastikan, Sakura mengangguk.

"Jadi, kalau kau bilang berciuman denganku itu sama seperti berciuman dengan Sasuke, berarti... kau tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Sasori sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sakura diam tidak menjawab, mungkinkah perkiraan Sasori benar?

"Sudah kuduga, percuma..." gumam Sasori sambil mengambil kakinya dari tangan Sakura. Lalu dia turun dari kasurnya dan keluar kamar. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mengamati punggung Sasori dalam diam.

"Aku.. belum menemukan jawabannya, Sasori.." jawab Sakura dengan sedih lalu dia tertunduk.

-

-

-

**Keesokan harinya, di sekolah...**

Pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai. Sasori dan Sakura yang duduk bersebelahan terdiam memperhatikan guru di depan mereka. Tidak biasanya setenang ini. Sejak pernyataan Sakura yang sebenarnya belum jelas kemarin, Sasori tidak mau bicara dengan Sakura. Entah karena ngambek atau apa, tapi dia selalu mengacuhkan apabila Sakura menatapnya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Sakura bingung. Begitu pula hari ini, Sasori terus-terusan melihat ke luar jendela.

"Sasori.. Sasori?" panggil Sakura pelan. Sasori menoleh sedikit pada Sakura, lalu kembali mengacuhkannya.

"Kau.. anu..." Sakura bingung harus berkata apa. Karena Sasori terus membelakanginya.

Akhirnya Sakura menyerah, dia memilih untuk kembali diam. Dia menyenderkan kepalanya di atas meja dan berkali-kali menghembuskan nafas kesal. Lalu saat tangannya bergerak menuju laci meja, Sakura merasakan sesuatu seperti kertas. Dan begitu Sakura buka, ternyata kertas itu adalah surat yang bertuliskan...

-

-

_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu setelah pulang sekolah, temui aku di halaman belakang. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan..._

_Sasuke_

_-_

_-_

"Haaah, Sasuke lagi. Sebenarnya apa maunya sih?" gumam Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu dia memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam sakunya. Lalu Sakura kembali membuka bukunya dan mencatat sesuatu.

Tanpa menyadari, Sasori memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dalam diam...

-

-

-

**Sepulang sekolah, halaman belakang...**

Sakura terlihat berjalan sendirian di halaman belakang yang luas ini. Walau terbilang luas, halaman belakang ini terlihat sempit karena banyaknya pohon yang besr dan rimbun. Sakura mencari-cari, kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari. Mencari seseorang yang mengirim surat itu kepadanya.

"Sasuke mana sih?" keluh Sakura sambil melihat jam tangannya sesekali. Dan tiba-tiba seseorang menutup mulutnya dari belakang.

"HMMPH!?" gumam Sakura sambil meronta, berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan orang itu.

Tangan itu sangat kuat, dan terlihat sedikit kekar. Sakura tetap meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri. Orang itu entah semakin berani atau apa, dia mencium leher Sakura. Membuat gadis pink itu terbelalak, Sakura tetap berusaha melepaskan diri. Air matanya sudah berlinang, siap jatuh kapan saja, sampai...

DHUAAAAK

Sakura jatuh terduduk dan terengah-engah. Dia berusaha mengambil pasokan udara di sekitarnya. Sedangkan saat Sakura menoleh sedikit, dia melihat kaki seseorang berdiri di depannya. Sakura menyeka air matanya dan melihat ke atas, berusaha mencari tahu siapa orang yang telah menolongnya. Laki-laki berambut merah itu melirik pada Sakura dan menatap mata emerald gadis itu dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Sa.. Sasori.." gumam Sakura. Sasori mengangkat kedua alisnya lalu dia kembali menatap ke depan.

"Seperti biasa kau selalu mengejutkan ya, Sasuke," ejek Sasori sambil tertawa menatap orang yang sedang berusaha berdiri setelah ditendang olehnya.

Laki-laki yang tak lain adalah Sasuke itu mendelik dengan mata onyxnya. Dia berdiri sambil menatap Sasori di depannya dengan tatapan membunuh. Sasuke mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya, dia menggertakan giginya marah menatap laki-laki dengan baby face tersebut.

"Huh kau juga Sasori," gumam Sasuke sambil mendengus. Sasori tersenyum.

"Kalau kau datang ke sini, berarti sudah siap babak belur ya?" tanya Sasuke pelan tapi penuh penekanan di setiap katanya. Sasori tertawa mengejek.

"Hahaha, berarti kau juga sudah siap masuk ruang ICU heh?" tanya Sasori santai. Sasuke mendelik.

"Tidak usah banyak bicara..!! Cepat serang aku..!!" gumam Sasuke marah.

"Cuh," Sasori meludah tepat di depan Sasuke, "Kapan saja aku selalu siap," gumam Sasori dan langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menghindari tendangan Sasori yang pertama. Lalu dia juga ikut menyerang, tetapi kembali bisa dihindari Sasori. Pukulan dan tendangan datang bertubi-tubi tanpa ampun. Tapi sama sekali belum ada yang terluka, karena keduanya sama seimbang. Sasori berkali-kali mendecih karena serangannya sama sekali tidak ada yang kena, begitu pula Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura terdiam menjadi penonton, bingung harus melakukan apa. Hingga akhirnya Sasori dan Sasuke terengah-engah dan saling bertatapan.

"Reflekmu.. bagus juga.." ucap Sasuke sambil mengatur nafasnya. Sasori tersenyum mengejek.

"Hehe, terima kasih.." jawab Sasori, dan dia kembali menyerang Sasuke. Lalu saat Sasuke sudah siap membalas, tiba-tiba Sasori berhenti. Sasori menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Sakura.

"Hei kau, cewek pink..!!" gumam Sasori, Sakura mendelik.

"Ce.. Cewek pink?"

"Sana keluar dari sini, karena di sini akan menjadi pertarungan antar lelaki. Cewek keluar aja sana..!!" perintah Sasori. Sakura mendelik tak suka.

"Apa hakmu ngusir-ngusir aku? Kamu kan bukan-"

TET TOT TET TOT

"Halo, Mila-sama? Wah aku-"

"Iya iya iya..!! Aku akan keluar..!!" gumam Sakura dan langsung berlari ke luar halaman. Sasori mendengus kemudian tertawa dengan nada kemenangan. Sasuke terdiam menatap Sasori yang sedang memasukkan hp ke dalam sakunya.

"Nah, lanjutkan?" tanya Sasori sambil mengepal tangannya. Sasuke terdiam tidak menjawab.

"Hei," panggil Sasuke, Sasori menoleh, "Kau ini.. kenapa selalu menyelamatkan Sakura sih?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya. Sasori mendesah pelan.

"Huff, aku sudah bilang kan kemarin kalau aku ini butler sekaligus bodyguard Sakura? Untuk mendapatkan bayaran, ya mau nggak mau aku harus melindungi cewek itu apapun yang terjadi," jelas Sasori. Sasuke hanya menatap Sasori dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke meyakinkan.

"Ya iyalah, kau pikir aku bohong?" tanya Sasori. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Yah, terlihat jelas di wajahmu," gumam Sasuke, "Kau menyukai Sakura kan?" tanya Sasuke lagi, yang entah kenapa sangat menusuk bagi Sasori.

"Ten.. Tentu saja tidak, mana mungkin kan? Hahaha," jawab Sasori sambil berusaha tertawa-tawa tidak jelas. Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Ditatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke, lama-lama membuat Sasori luluh juga. Laki-laki rambut merah baby face itu, tertunduk.

"Me.. Memang kalau iya kenapa?" tanya Sasori dengan wajah memerah sambil menendang-nendang batu. Sasuke mendengus.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa, paling aku sedikit kesal karena lagi-lagi saingan beratku bertambah," gumam Sasuke. Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Lagi-lagi?" tanya Sasori. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Aku juga punya saingan berat selain dirimu, dan dia juga mantan pacar Sakura. Hanya saja berbeda denganku yang susah payah, dia mempunyai kemungkinan besar untuk bisa mendapatkan Sakura kembali, karena Sakura sendiri pernah mengaku kalau satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengertinya hanyalah dia," jelas Sasuke. Sasori menatapnya penasaran.

"Siapa.. orang itu?" tanya Sasori, menanti jawaban yang memuaskan. Sasuke mendesah pelan.

"Orang itu...."

-

-

**Di bagian Sakura..**

"Uuuh, lama banget sih butler sialan itu? Mana aku laper banget lagi," gumam Sakura kesal sambil sesekali melihat jam tangannya. Lalu dia berkali-kali menghentakkan kakinya.

"Aah, kalau begini sih, mending aku susul aja deh..!!" gerutu Sakuera dan mulai melangkah, lalu langkahnya kembali terhenti.

"Err sebentar, kalau si butler itu nelpon kaasan gimana? Uuugh," ucap Sakura sambil meremas rambut pinknya. Sampai tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Sakura, lihat Sasuke tidak?" tanya orang itu.

Sakura tersentak kaget, sepertinya dia mengenal suara lembut itu. Suara yang sudah sekitar beberapa bulan lamanya tidak dia dengar, sejak berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Sakura menelan ludah dan memberanikan diri menoleh ke belakang. Benar saja, Sakura langsung meluluh dan mukanya memerah begitu melihat sepasang mata onyx milik laki-laki itu. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang diikat, dan tatapan juga senyumnya yang lembut, sama sekali tidak berubah sedikitpun. Ingin rasanya Sakura memeluk orang itu, satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengerti dirinya melebihi siapapun bahkan mungkin kaasannya sendiri. Bibir Sakura bergetar ketika menyebutkan nama laki-laki itu...

"Kak.. Itachi..."

**To Be Continued**

**Huwoooo, saya tidak tahu harus berkata apaa..!! Aaaaa..!! DX *menggila –disiram air panas* oh ya, fic ini sudah resmi rate T lhoo~ jadi jangan minta kenaikan (?) rate yaa wkwkwk *plaaaak***

**Oke, special thanks for :**

_**Intan SasuSaku, Nakamura Miharu-chan, Kuroneko Hime-un, Ka Hime Shiseiten, Tsuichi Yukiko, Haruchi Nigiyama, Naru-mania, Faatin-hime, KuroShiro6yh, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Uzumaki Liska, Ryuku S. A .J, Sakura-chaNoRuffie-chan, Miamau Kakashi, Ame-chocchoSasu, **__**YUNI, Tsukimori Raisa**_

**Terima kasih banyak yaa ^^ Oke, boleh minta review?? X3**__


	6. Chapter 6 : First Love

**Moshi-moshi (^^) Senang sekali rasanya, ternyata masih banyak y****ang suka SasoSaku di luar sana hehe X3 *cengar cengir sendiri (?)* Yah, kalau aku sih emang SasuSaku big fans, tapi pairing kedua dan ketiga yang kusuka dengan Sakura sebagai ceweknya adalah SasoSaku dan GaaSaku :)**

**Hmm, sudah dulu berbacot rianya (?) selamat membacaa..! ^^**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto..

Pairing : SasoSaku, SasuSaku, ItaSaku

Warning : OOC, OC, AU

Genre : Romance/Friendship

**Don't like? Don't be a fool flamer, just get outta here..!**

**.**

**.**

**MY BUTLER IS SUCK!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 6 : FIRST LOVE**

"Itachi..nii.." ucap seorang gadis berambut pink dengan mata hijau emeraldnya yang terbelalak. Rasanya sampai seperti susah untuk berkedip, tidak mau sedetik pun menghilangkan kesempatan untuk menatap mata onyx di depannya lebih dalam. Sedangkan laki-laki berambut panjang hitam dikuncir yang ditatap oleh gadis itu hanya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sakura?" tanya laki-laki yang tak lain bernama Itachi Uchiha tersebut. Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu gelagapan dibuatnya.

Sambil menelan ludah, Sakura membuka mulutnya, "A.. Aku.. baik-baik saja, Itachi-nii.." jawab Sakura, pelaan sekali. Itachi menatap Sakura sesaat lalu mengangguk.

"Itachi-nii..!" kata seseorang tiba-tiba di belakang Itachi. Laki-laki itu berbalik dan menatap Sasuke Uchiha yang menatapnya dengan kaget, begitu pula laki-laki berambut merah di sampingnya.

"Jadi.. dia yang bernama Itachi," gumam laki-laki berambut merah tersebut. Dialah Sasori, butler khusus Sakura Haruno sang gadis pink tersebut.

"Sasori.. Kau sudah selesai kan?" potong Sakura tiba-tiba, memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka. Sasori yang lagi sibuk mengamati Itachi langsung melirik Sakura dan mengangguk, "Ka.. Kalau begitu, kita segera pulang! Aku lapar!" sergah Sakura sambil menarik lengan Sasori menjauh dari kedua laki-laki lainnya.

Sasuke yang hendak pergi juga, dihentikan dengan ucapan Itachi, "Dingin sekali kau pada kakakmu, Sasuke.." ucap laki-laki berambut panjang itu dengan tenang.

Sasuke dengan kesal mendecih dan mendelik, "Kau bukan kakakku lagi," gumam Sasuke tajam. Diakembali berbalik dan terus berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan Sakura dan Sasori, tidak menghiraukan kakaknya yang tengah menatap punggungnya dengan sedih.

.

.

.

**Di rumah Sakura..**

"Pulang-pulang bukannya istirahat dulu atau apa kek, ini udah langsung disuruh masak. Dasar cewek!" gerutu laki-laki berwajah baby face tersebut dengan kesal.

Dia terus bergerutu seperti itu dari tadi sampai sekarang masakannya jadi dan tinggal diberi hiasan. Setelah itu, dengan malas-malasan dan wajah cemberut Sasori membawa piring berisi beef teriyaki tersebut dan menaruhnya di atas meja makan. Sebenarnya bukan cuma karena Sakura tiba-tiba menyuruhnya masak tanpa memberi waktu istirahat, tapi Sasori juga kesal melihat wajah Sakura yang sedari tadi murung dan berpangku tangan. Mau tak mau, dia ikutan bad mood juga, Sasori mendesah pelan dan duduk di samping Sakura.

"Makannya sudah jadi, dimakan tuh," pinta Sasori sambil menunjuk makanan di depan Sakura. Gadis pink itu mendesah pelan dan mengangguk.

"Terima kasih.." ucapnya. Sasori hanya mengangkat alis saja. Sakura mengambil sumpitnya dan mulai memakan makanannya, Sasori memperhatikannya dalam diam. Meski sambil makanpun, Sakura tetap terlihat murung.

"Kenapa sih daritadi murung terus? Apa karena Itachi itu?" tanya Sasori dengan ketus. Sakura menghentikan makannya dan menatap kesal pada Sasori di sampingnya.

"Bukan urusanmu, dasar but—"

Dan Sasori pun menyiapkan Hpnya..

"Uukh, iya iya akan kuceritakan!" sergah Sakura yang langsung mengambil sapu tangan miliknya dan mengelap bibirnya. Dia mengambil nafas sebelum memutar kursinya hingga dia berhadapan dengan Sasori yang tengah menyeringai di depannya.

"Huh, sebenarnya dari tadi aku kepikiran dengan Itachi-nii dan Sasuke," ujar Sakura memulai pembicaraan, "Dari SMP mereka tidak pernah akur, dan bertambah parah saat masuk SMA," jelas Sakura. Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Lha terus? Apa urusannya denganmu sampai kau begitu memikirkan mereka hingga murung seperti ini?" ketus Sasori. Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Bisa tolong tidak memotong penjelasanku di tengah-tengah?" balas Sakura sama ketusnya. Sasori mendengus sambil terkekeh kemudian menggerakkan kepalanya, seolah tanda yang berarti 'teruskan-saja-ceritamu'.

"Dasar! Ya sudahlah. Lalu hubungan mereka tambah buruk saat Itachi mengkhianati keluarganya dan pindah membantu perusahaan lain, bukan Uchiha. Sasuke membenci kakaknya itu dan menganggap kakaknya bukanlah lagi bagian dalam keluarganya, baginya Itachi-nii sudah bukan siapa-siapa lagi," jelas Sakura, Sasori mengangguk mengerti.

"Sekarang, ini informasi dari Ino yang kudengar. Sasuke, dia sudah menyukaiku dari dulu sejak pertama kali masuk SMA dan dia selalu mengatakan itu pada cewek yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Tapi aku tidak peduli, aku sudah terlanjur menyukai Itachi-nii sampai akhirnya aku bisa jadian dengannya dan aku senang," jelas Sakura, pipinya mengeluarkan semburat merah yang entah kenapa menimbulkan perasaan gusar di dada Sasori.

"Sasuke yang mengetahui hubungan kami jadi berang. Padahal kalau memang Sasuke menyayangiku, harusnya dia merelakan aku dan Itchi-nii. Tapi, Itachi-nii terlalu baik. Dia bilang, dia tidak mau menyakiti Sasuke lebih dari ini. Akhirnya kami memutuskan hubungan kami dan walau sedikit keberatan aku menerima pernyataan cinta Sasuke padaku," jelas Sakura lagi, kali ini dia mendesah pelan.

"Kalau begitu, selama ini kau pacaran dengan Sasuke tanpa ada perasaan apapun?" tanya Sasori menuntut. Sakura mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak tahu, sebenarnya Sasuke itu baik hanya saja..." Sakura kehabisan kata-kata, dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, sebenarnya yang mana? Itachi atau Sasuke?" tanya Sasori yang tiba-tiba marah, dia berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap Sakura yang menunduk. "Dasar orang kaya, memang egois!" ejek Sasori dan dengan marah dia berbalik meninggalkan Sakura di belakangnya.

"Kau.. Kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu, kau itu butlerku..!" teriak Sakura sambil ikut berdiri. Sasori terdiam lalu berbalik dan menatap mata emerald hijau Sakura dengan tatapan dalam yang seolah berkata 'kalau-begitu-jawab-pertanyaanku!'

"Itachi.. ya, Itachi-nii.." jawab Sakura dengan sangat pelan. Sasori terdiam melihatnya.. "Dia cinta pertamaku," lanjut Sakura lagi sambil mengepal tangannya dengan erat.

"Begitu, tapi bukan yang terakhir kan?" tanya Sasori yang berjalan mendekati Sakura lagi.

"Eh?"

"Setidaknya aku masih punya kesempatan, iya kan?" tanya Sasori sambil terkekeh kecil dan memukul sedikit dahi lebar Sakura membuat gadis itu mengaduh.

"Aduh, sakit baka!" rintih Sakura yang kini tengah mengelus-ngelus dahinya yang sedikit memerah. Sakura terdiam menatap wajah baby face Sasori yang kini masih tertawa kecil di depannya. Wajah Sakura memerah dan tersenyum kecil pada laki-laki di depannya.

"Nah, sudah ceria lagi kan?" tanya Sasori sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sakura yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya, menarik gadis itu hingga mendekat padanya. Dan kini wajah mereka tinggal beberapa centi lagi.

"A.. Apa sih?" Sakura bertanya balik menatap wajah Sasori yang menyeringai dengan tatapannya yang bingung. Namun, itu tidak dipedulikan Sasori yang mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sakura. Suara Sasori seolah seirama dengan degup jantung Sakura.

"Sekarang..."

**Deg**

"Kau..."

**Deg**

"Cepat..."

**Deg**

"Cuci piring sana..!"

_**Lho!**_

"Apa! Kok tiba-tiba? Nggak mau, aku mau tidur..!" elak Sakura yang langsung mendorong Sasori menjauh dari telinga dan wajahnya dan segera berbalik.

"Eit! Tidak bisa begitu! Aku kan sudah memerintahkanmu untuk mencuci piring dulu! Sudah menumpuk tuh di dapur!" tegas Sasori yang langsung memegang tangan Sakura hingga gadis itu tidak bisa bergerak.

"Aku nggak mau! Ini rumahku, dan aku bukan babu! Sadar posisi dong, dasar butler payaah!" geram Sakura yang langsung mengangkat kakinya berniat menendang Sasori, tapi laki-laki yang sudah terbiasa itu hanya menghindar dengan santai.

"Walau aku butler, aku juga manusia! Aku nggak mau mencuci piring kotor yang sudah segunung tahu! Itu namanya melanggar hak asasi manusia!" balas Sasori tak mau kalah, kini mereka saling memberikan death glare mereka menuju masing-masing lawan.

"Salahnya sendiri! Butler itu tugasnya mengurus rumah majikannya! Lagian, cuci piring aja malas-malasan, butler macam apa itu!" tuntut Sakura. Sasori mendelik.

"Hhh ya sudah, padahal aku sudah sengaja memberi tahumu baik-baik sebelum aku melaporkan keadaan rumah pada Mila-sama.." gumam Sasori entah pada siapa sambil mengambil Hp di sakunya dan memencet tombol di sana. Sakura terperangah, Mila-sama tadi katanya?

"Co.. Coba saja kalau berani!" geram Sakura. Sasori menatap Sakura lalu menyeringai, dia mulai mendekatkan Hp pada telinganya.

"Halo? Mila-sama ya? Ah iya, keadaan rumah baik-baik saja kok. Ng? Sakura? Dia baik-baik saja kok bahkan sampai kemaren pun dia dengan Sasuke—"

PIP

Setelah mematikan sambungan telepon Sasori, Sakura menatap kesal Sasori yang menyeringai di depannya, "Hah hah hampir saja! KAU..! Uugh, baiklah! Iya, aku akan cuci piring!" geram Sakura, berusaha menahan semua amarahnya yang seakan siap meledak kapan saja. Sasori terkekeh dan setelah itulah Sakura langsung berbalik, berjalan menuju dapur dengan langkah yang ditekankan hingga suara langkahnya terdengar. Terlihat sekali kalau dia sangat mengamuk kali ini.

Sasori masih tertawa kecil menatap punggung Sakura yang berjalan menjauhinya menuju dapur. Gerutu-gerutu Sakura masih terdengar dari dapur, dan beberapa di antaranya ada kata-kata yang mengutuk butler di rumahnya tersebut. Lama kelamaan Sasori terdiam, dia menarik kursi di belakangnya dan mendudukinya. Masih dengan posisinya yang menghadap dapur, berniat mengawasi Sakura kalau-kalau dia berniat kabur dari pekerjaannya. Sasori mendesah pelan, walau dia bilang dia masih punya kesempatan dan terlihat lega, tetap saja dia memikirkannya. Karena ibunya dulu pernah berkata padanya, bahwa cinta pertama itu..

Tidak mudah dilupakan..

.

.

.

Lama kelamaan, Sasori bosan juga mengawasi Sakura. Dia pun menuju kamarnya dan langsung merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Hampir saja dia tertidur kalau saja..

TRIIT TRIIT

"Hnnh? Apa sih?" gusar Sasori sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya yang mengantuk berat. Dia melihat layar Hpnya malas-malasan dan terpampanglah nama seseorang yang tak lain adalah bosnya, Pein..

"Ng? Kenapa lagi nih bos yang satu ini?" gerutu Sasori dan mulai mengangkat telepon tersebut dan berkata malas-malasan.

"Halo bos, ada apa?" ucap Sasori yang tengah berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"_SASORIII..! BANTU KAMI MEMBANGUN RUMAAH!" _teriak Pein histeris dari seberang telepon membuat Sasori tersentak dan langsung menjauhkan telinganya dari Hpnya tersebut.

"Berisik! Apa-apaan sih? Apa maksudnya membangun rumah hah!" tanya Sasori tegas, "Jangan bilang, kemaren sudah dapur yang hancur dan kini markas kita ikutan hancur?" tanya Sasori lagi.

"_Err emm anu..setengahnya benar.." _jawab Pein agak tersendat-sendat. Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Setengahnya?"

"_Ngg sebenarnya kami baru saja selesai membangun dapur. Tapi gak tahunya ternyata jadi nggak seimbang! Pokoknya aku dan Deidara gak ngerti nih! Sasori yang bisa diandalkan, bisa tolong bantu kami sekarang? Pleease.." _pinta Pein dengan suara memohon. Sasori mendengus kesal, dan mulai berdiri dari kasurnya.

"Baiklah, aku segera ke sana. AWAS! Jangan sampai dibuat lebih hancur lagi! Dan khusus untukmu Pein, jangan sentuh apapun!" ancam Sasori dengan penekanan di setiap katanya lalu dia mematikan Hpnya. Sasori mulai memakai jaket hitam miliknya dan keluar menemui Sakura yang kini tengah.. mengepel?

"Hoi cewek, aku pergi dulu," kata Sasori dengan santai dan melenggang di depan Sakura yang menatapnya kesal.

"Butler sialan! Kau suruh majikanmu kerja, sedangkan kau enak-enakan di luar sana! Mau kemana kau?" tanya Sakura sambil berkali-kali menghentakkan kain pelnya. Sasori menyeringai menatap wajah cemberut Sakura.

"Sudahlah, lima hari lagi juga kau akan bertemu dengan kaasan kesayanganmu dan kau akan bebas kan?" elak Sasori dengan santai sambil melipat lengan jaketnya yang panjang, "Jadi sebelum itu terjadi, biarkan aku yang merasakan kebebasanku, oke? Daah!" Sasori pun berlari dengan santai menuju pintu rumah dan menutupnya, mengacuhkan teriakan-teriakan Sakura yang mengutukinya.

.

.

.

**Di bagian Itachi..**

TUT TUT TUT

"...Tidak diangkat-angkat," keluh seorang laki-laki berambut panjang yang kini tengah duduk di kursi. Saat ini dia sedang ada di ruang kerjanya. Laki-laki yang bernama Itachi tersebut mengambil kopi di sampingnya lalu meminumnya. Dia kembali menatap layar Hpnya yang terdapat nama adiknya di sana..

"Hhh, sudah kuduga Sasuke memang masih marah padaku," gumam Itachi sambil memainkan bollpoint di mejanya. Memutar-mutarnya, seperti otaknya yang kini tengah berputar-putar mencari cara agar dia bisa berbicara dengan adiknya tersebut. Mata onyxnya melirik laci di bawahnya kemudian membukanya, memperlihatkan foto seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang tersenyum. Itachi ikut tersenyum dan mengambil foto itu...

Lama Itachi terdiam menatap foto gadis di depannya tersebut, sampai akhirnya dia menarik nafas dan bergumam, "Memang cuma Sakura yang bisa membantuku berbaikan dengan Sasuke," lalu Itachi berdiri dari kursi tempatnya duduk dan mengambil jasnya. Saat Itachi akan membuka pintu kerjanya, salah satu pegawainya berpapasan dengannya.

"I.. Itachi-sama hendak ke mana? Tiga jam lagi akan ada meeting kan?" tanya pegawai Itachi itu dengan gugup. Laki-laki berambut panjang itu hanya tersenyum..

"Tak akan lama, aku akan ke rumah Sakura dulu,"

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Yosh selesaai juga ==' nekat banget ya bikin fic ini padahal harusnya belajar untuk ujian kenaikan kelas. Uaaargh! DX *teriak di ujung tebing (?)***

**Pokoknya special thanks for :**

_**Kuroneko Hime-un, Ka Hime Shiseiten, Tsukimori raisa, Naru-mania, Haruchi Nigiyama, Intan SasuSaku, **__**Kaze-chan, Ryuku S. A. J, Azalea Yukiko, Utsukushi I – KuroShiro6yh, Sasori Schifferway, NAND225, -MariaVivine-UchiMasu-, Faatin-hime, Sakura-chaNoRuffie-chan, icha beside door, So-Chand 'Luph pLend', Ame-chocoSasu, Nakamura Miharu-chan, Imuri Ridan Chara, Revhita Haruno, red goblin, azusa nakano, Farha Milati, widiiw xie kabogoh sasuke, Uchiha Akasuna Sakura, Uchiha Yuki-chan, kin chan usagi, Pandacchi, Fun-Ny Chan**_

_**Pandacchi : **__Iya, maaf deskripsinya kurang ya? ==' Oke, saya akan mencoba belajar lebih baik. Soalnya kata teman-temanku juga, kelemahanku dalam membuat fic memang di bagian deskripsinya (TT_TT) terima kasih atas peringatannya, juga reviewnya yaa X3_

**Terima kasih untuk kalian dan juga lainnya yang baca walau gak sempet review karena sudah mau menunggu update fic dari seorang author lemot ini ==' ****Semua pertanyaan kalian pasti terjawab, jadi baca terus yaa wkwk XD *ditendang* **

**Karena banyak yang nanya saya milih siapa kalau didempet tiga cowok cakep seperti Sakura sih, saya jelas milih SASORI lhaaa~! XD Kenapa? Soalnya kalau Sasuke sudah punya Sakura, sedangkan Itachi sudah terlanjur sayang sama adiknya (?) Tapi mungkin kalau ada Kabuto, saya akan berpikir ulang :3 *dihajar massa* Tenang saja, ending fic ini tetap SasoSaku doong. Karena saya juga lagi cinta SasoSaku hohoho *nendang Sasuke -dichidori***

**Yup, boleh minta review? X)**

**P.S = Untuk para flamer, mau ngeflame anonym? ****Percuma saja sih bilang apapun karena saya sudah kebal. Lagipula, nanti juga flame kalian pasti kuhapus. Saya tidak mau membuat perang di dunia maya yang tidak berguna, apalagi lawannya CUMA seorang pengecut. Lebih keren perang di dunia nyata LOL XD **


	7. Chapter 7 : She is mine

**Halo~ ==v nekat banget aku bikin fic ini padahal aku lagi tak berdaya di atas kasur *halah* tapi karena sudah berjanji dengan Dobe atau Chiho Nanoyuki untuk melanjutkan fic ini setelah dia mereview ficku yang 'Game Over' akhirnya aku melanjutkan hoho. Sekalian, mumpung idenya lewat dan takut lupa lagi XD**

**Oke, kalau sakitku tambah parah, ntar tinggal salahin Chiho aja wkwkwk *dibakar* EHEM, oke langsung saja. Enjoy it! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning : OOC, AU

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Pairing : SasoSaku, ItaSaku, SasuSaku

**.**

**.**

**MY BUTLER IS SUCK!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 7 : SHE IS MINE**

"Butler sialan itu pasti aslinya anak tidak normal yang dikutuk ibunya!" suara-suara kecil yang terdengar mengutuk itu terdengar dari dalam rumah besar milik keluarga Haruno. Seorang gadis berambut pink yang tengah mengepel itu berkali-kali mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar dari mulutnya. Mengutuk seorang butler yang entah kemana sosoknya tersebut.

"Ah sudahlah! Orang tuh butler aja udah hilang kok," geram gadis yang bernama Sakura Haruno itu dan kini tengah melempar kain pel yang dari tadi dia pegang. Dengan langkah gontai, Sakura langsung membanting dirinya di atas sofa empuk di ruang tamu.

Sakura berkali-kali mendesah pelan dan memijat-mijat tubuhnya yang pegal itu. Fuh, begini rasanya ya, orang kaya yang tidak pernah bekerja dan sekalinya disuruh kerja langsung tepar tak berdaya? Lebay memang, tapi beginilah pada umumnya. Karena itu supaya tidak jadi seperti Sakura di fic ini, kita harus rajin bekerja seperti sang author *plak bhug dhuak*

Ehem, back to the fic. Sakura memposisikan dirinya yang tadi setengah bersandar, kini tiduran. Sakura mengambil bantal dan memeluknya. Berkali-kali dia berganti posisi hingga akhirnya dia menemukan posisi yang pas dan merasa nyaman. Sakura merasakan dirinya mulai mengantuk, perlahan tapi pasti dia memejamkan matanya perlahan.

TING TONG

Sakura tersentak, dia langsung memposisikan dirinya duduk kembali,"Si.. Siapa? Butler sialan itu sudah pulang?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Dia terdiam sesaat.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, kalau butler sialan itu pasti sudah langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk dahulu," gumam Sakura. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Sakura dengan ragu bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu tersebut. Sakura membukanya perlahan.

Sebelum membukanya lebar-lebar, Sakura mengintip dulu untuk melihat siapa yang kini tengah berdiri di depan pintunya dengan sabar. Sakura menelan ludah melihat sosok yang kini tengah ada di hadapannya, dia tersenyum lembut seperti biasa. Menatap gadis yang menatapnya dengan mata emeraldnya yang sedikit tegang.

"Itachi-nii," gumam Sakura dengan suaranya yang pelan sekali. Tanpa sadar, gadis itu sudah membuka pintunya lebih lebar. Untuk melihat sosok tampan Uchiha sulung tersebut.

"Hai, ngg gomen kalau mengganggu ya Sakura," ucap Itachi canggung dan menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Sakura tidak bergeming, dia sibuk menatap mata onyx Itachi yang lembut dan hangat, berbeda sekali dengan mata onyx adiknya.

"Sakura?" Itachi yang dari tadi menunggub jawaban Sakura mulai terlihat bingung, dia memegang kedua bahu mungil Sakura membuat gadis itu tersentak.

"A… Ah, iya ada apa Itachi-nii?" tanya Sakura yang spontan langsung melepaskan pegangan Itachi pada bahunya, "I… Itachi-nii mau masuk ke dalam rumah?" tanya Sakura canggung. Itachi kembali tersenyum canggung dan mengangguk.

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya, masuk ke dalam rumah gadis kaya tersebut. Laki-laki berambut panjang dikuncir itu melihat sekelilingnya, terakhir dia ke sini tidak banyak yang berubah. Itachi sedikit tersenyum simpul, mengingat dia pernah pacaran dengan Sakura di rumah ini. Waktu di mana, belum ada Sasuke maupun Sasori—butler sialan yang dimaksud Sakura. Itachi kembali mengedarkan penglihatannya, dia sedikit bingung dengan keadaan rumah yang sangat sepi itu.

"Err Sakura?" Sakura menoleh ke arahnya, "yang lain mana? Kaasan dan butlermu?" tanya Itachi. Sakura mendengus pelan.

"Kaasan sedang ada dinas ke luar kota, sedangkan butler sialan itu entah kemana," jawab Sakura dingin. Itachi sedikit tertegun, berarti… dia hanya berdua dengan Sakura di rumah sebesar ini?

"Ah ya, Itachi-nii mau bicara apa?"

.

.

.

**Di bagian Sasori…**

"Ehem," suara berdehem seseorang memecahkan keheningan di antara tiga orang tersebut. Saat ini mereka semua ada di depan bangunan yang runtuh dan rata dengan tanah tersebut. Salah satu dari mereka yang berambut merah dan berwajah baby face langsung mendelik pada kedua teman di sampingnya.

"Jadi…" sang baby face membuka mulutnya, kemudian dia tersenyum. Senyum yang mengerikan, "siapa yang bisa menjelaskan kejadian ini?" tanya laki-laki yang tak lain bernama Sasori itu.

"De… Dengan senang hati, bos yang akan menceritakan alasannya," ujar Deidara yang langsung menggeser posisinya sehingga Pein yang kini berhadapan dengan Sasori.

"Ehehe, halo Sasori. Lama tak bertemu, kau semakin tampan," sahut Pein dengan nada yang agak dipaksakan. Sasori memutar bola matanya dan menatap malas pada bosnya yang bodoh ini.

"Sudah selesai basa-basinya? Sekarang, jelaskan kenapa markas kita bisa sampai seperti ini PAIN?" Sasori menekankan kata-katanya terutama pada kata Pain yang berarti 'penderitaan'. Pein dengan santai hanya terkekeh pelan, meski begitu tak dapat dipungkiri keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Yaaah, sebagian besar sudah diceritakan oleh Deidara kan? Pokoknya intinya bangunannya gak seimbang gitu," jelas Pein sambil memainkan jarinya. Sasori menatap bingung ke arah mereka. Lama mereka bertatapan hingga Sasori menyerah dan mendengus.

"Baiklah, aku hanya membantu menuliskan tata cara membangun rumah, apa saja yang harus dibeli, dan tata pembangunan yang baik. Selebihnya, KALIAN KERJAKAN SENDIRI!" teriak Sasori yang mulai frustasi. Deidara dan Pein tersentak kaget dan langsung mengangguk canggung dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasori yang kini berkutat dengan buku dan penanya.

Sasori mengambil nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya dia mulai menyentuhkan ujung penanya dengan kertas kosong yang ada di depannya. Namun, tiba-tiba Sasori merasa degup jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sasori sedikit tersentak kaget, dan spontan ujung penanya pun patah. Sasori terdiam sesaat mengamati ujung pena yang kini tumpul itu. Pikirannya tiba-tiba terusik sekarang. Bayangan Sakura tiba-tiba kembali melewati benaknya. Laki-laki baby face itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali berusaha fokus pada apa yang ada di depannya.

"_Baiklah Sasori, semakin cepat kau menyelesaikan ini, maka semakin cepat kau akan pulang!"_

.

.

.

**Di bagian Sakura…**

"…begitu, aku ingin berbaikan kembali dengan Sasuke. Bagaimana ini Sakura?" tanya Itachi yang kini tengah mengepalkan kedua tangannya seolah menahan semua rasa yang ada.

"Aku mengerti Itachi-nii," ucap Sakura setelah lama mereka terdiam. "Tapi, sebagai kakaknya, Itachi-nii pasti tahu betapa keras kepalanya Sasuke itu. Benar kan?" tanya Sakura perlahan. Itachi mengangguk, saat itulah dia kembali menatap Sakura. Sementara yang ditatap, sibuk melihat jam dinding di depannya.

"Tch, sudah jam segini tapi butler sialan itu belum pulang. Apa sih maunya?" gerutu Sakura yang kini tengah menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Itachi terdiam, dia sama sekali tidak bergeming menatap Sakura di depannya.

"Sakura,"

"Ng?" Sakura menoleh saat Itachi memanggil namanya. Gadis itu tertegun begitu melihat Itachi kembali menatapnya tidak biasa. Tatapan itu, tatapan saat mereka masih bersama. Tepatnya, tatapan sebelum mereka…

"Sakura, kau tahu?" Itachi menggeser posisi duduknya sampai dia memojokkan Sakura hingga gadis itu tidak bisa menggeser lebih jauh lagi karena terpojok antara Itachi dan dinding di sampingnya, "aku masih menyayangimu, Sakura," ucap Itachi lagi.

Sakura menelan ludahnya, saat dia merasa sudah tidak bisa menjauh lagi dan wajah Itachi semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, bibirnya kaku seketika dan terkatup rapat. Sementara Itachi sudah menyentuh dahinya, lalu hidungnya, hingga sekarang sudah menanti bibirnya. Sakura merasakan degup jantungnya berhenti sesaat saat Itachi kembali menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura. Padahal, dulu saat berpacaran, dia seringkali melakukan ciuman ini dengan Itachi, tapi entah kenapa kali ini dia merasa seperti baru berciuman dengan anak sulung Uchiha itu.

Itachi semakin menekankan bibirnya pada bibir tipis nan mungil milik Sakura. Gadis itu merasa degup jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, bahkan rasanya dia seperti tidak bisa mengimbangingnya. Sementara itu, Itachi membuka bibirnya dan sedikit mengemut bibir Sakura. Namun, tak kunjung mendapat balasan membuat Itachi risih juga. Meski begitu, Itachi tidak berniat untuk melepaskannya. Semua perasaannya yang dari dulu dia tahan, dia keluarkan semua saat ini.

KRIET

Itachi tersentak kaget, begitu pula Sakura. Laki-laki berambut hitam panjang itu langsung menoleh ke arah suara, yang tepatnya di depan mereka. Pintu rumah itu telah terbuka, di sana berdiri seorang laki-laki berambut merah berwajah baby face. Laki-laki yang tak lain bernama Akasuna no Sasori itu terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Dari pandangan matanya yang mengernyit, bisa dipastikan dia melihat adegan ciuman Itachi dan Sakura.

"Sa… Sasori," gumam Sakura pelan melihat laki-laki itu. Sasori mendengus pelan, dengan pandangan mata yang mengerikan, dia berjalan mendekati Sakura dan Itachi.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Itachi yang langsung memegang tangan Sasori yang hendak menyentuh Sakura, "jangan macam-macam dengan dia, kau hanya butler," ketus Itachi yang langsung menyipitkan matanya.

"Terus kenapa kalau aku hanya butler?" tanya Sasori ketus sambil menepis tangan Itachi yang memegang tangannya, "harusnya aku yang tanya, siapa kau? Kau sudah bukan apa-apa bagi Sakura," geram Sasori.

Itachi mendelik, "Hmph, jadi kau merasa kalau kau sudah bagian dari Sakura?" tanyanya, Sasori menoleh sedikit menatap laki-laki itu, "apa kau merasa? Dengan hanya menjadi butler, kau sudah bisa mencampuri hidupnya?" tanya Itachi lagi.

Sasori memegang tangan Sakura. Mendengar penuturan Itachi, Sakura terdiam entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba ingin mengelak semua perkataan mantan pacarnya itu. Sasori pun sama, tadinya dia ingin mengacuhkan saja si sulung Uchiha itu. Tapi kalau pun ingin mengelak, apa yang harus dia katakan? Sebagian besar perkataan Itachi memang benar, dan terasa menusuk hatinya. Sasori menatap Sakura yang kini tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya. Baby face berambut merah itu menarik nafas.

"Kau pikir begitu ya?" tanya Sasori, Itachi terdiam, "Tapi sayang, kau salah," ucap Sasori lagi. Itachi tertegun, dia bisa melihat Sasori menyeringai. Dan genggaman Sasori pada tangan Sakura pun semakin kuat, membuat gadis itu sedikit meringis kesakitan.

Itachi tersentak kaget, saat tiba-tiba Sasori menarik tangan Sakura. Oh, atau lebih tepatnya tubuh Sakura, sehingga laki-laki berambut merah itu bisa mencium bibir gadis berambut pink di depannya. Sakura sama kagetnya, matanya terbelalak sementara sebelah tangannya digenggam Sasori sangat erat. Itachi menggertakan giginya dan langsung memegang bahu Sasori. Namun sebelum Itachi menariknya untuk menjauh, Sasori sudah melepaskan ciumannya duluan dan menatap Itachi dengan seringai penuh kemenangan.

"Kau… berani sekali," geram Itachi. Wajahnya menyiratkan kemarahan yang amat sangat. Sementara Sakura masih terdiam, wajahnya mengeluarkan semburat merah. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan butlernya itu.

"Dengan ini, aku bisa menekankan satu hal padamu," Sasori bergumam, dia berbalik dan menatap Itachi yang tengah mengepalkan tangannya, "Sakura, bukan milikmu ataupun Sasuke lagi," dan Sasori menarik Sakura hingga kepala gadis itu menyentuh bahu bidangnya.

"Sekarang, Sakura milikku. Enyahlah!"

Sakura tersentak saat Sasori mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Sama dengan Itachi, dia menatap laki-laki berambut merah di depannya yang tengah tersenyum tanpa rasa takut. Sakura terdiam, biasanya jika laki-laki lain bahkan Sasuke pun kalau mengucapkan kata-kata 'milikku' seenaknya pada dirinya, pasti langsung Sakura tolak mentah-mentah. Namun, kenapa? Kenapa Sakura tidak bisa mengelak saat Sasori yang mengucapkannya? Bahkan degup jantungnya berdegup kencang. Apakah ini pertanda…

"Oh ya, satu lagi," ucap Sasori memecahkan keheningan, dia menyentuh rambut Sakura dan mengacak-acaknya seperti mengacak rambut anak kecil, "dia babu spesial milikku, jadi jangan ganggu dia," gumam Sasori sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Seketika semburat merah di wajah Sakura menghilang, dan air mukanya berubah dingin.

"Apa-apaan itu? Aku gak pernah bilang kalau aku mau jadi babu spesial milikmu!" elak Sakura sambil melepaskan tangan Sasori yang tengah mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sasori menatapnya malas.

"Nggak papa kan? Toh, kau juga mengikuti semua perintahku, dasar cewek bodoh!" ejek Sasori. Dan kembali terjadi adu mulut antar dua anak manusia ini. Yang bisa Itachi lakukan hanya menonton.

Itachi terdiam melihat pertengkaran dua anak itu. Namun, pandangan Itachi lebih terpusat pada tatapan Sasori terhadap Sakura. Meski yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah ejekan-ejekan yang membuat lawan bicaranya kesal, Sasori tidak bisa berbohong, jelas sekali dari pandangan matanya bahwa dia memang menyukai Sakura bahkan mungkin lebih. Sakura pun sama, mungkin perasaannya belum sebesar perasaan Sasori padanya, tapi tetap saja gadis itu tidak pintar menyembunyikan seluruh perasaannya. Terlihat dengan wajahnya yang terkadang mengeluarkan semburat merah saat Sasori tersenyum.

"Ehem," Itachi berdehem membuat kedua anak manusia itu menghentikan aksi mereka. Sasori menatap kesal pada Itachi yang terkesan mengganggu acaranya.

"Kalian lucu," komentar Itachi dengan nada sarkastik tiba-tiba, membuat Sasori tertegun bingung, "tapi Sasori, tadi Sakura tidak mengiyakan saat kau bilang kalau Sakura milikmu kan?" tanya Itachi yang kini ikut memegang tangan Sakura di sampingnya. Membuat Sasori mendecih kesal.

"Eh ah anu…" Sakura tertegun bingung melihat kedua laki-laki di sampingnya. Itachi hanya berkedut kecil, dia melepaskan tangan Sakura dan pergi menjauhi mereka.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya Sakura, oh ya bisakah besok kau datang ke kantorku? Aku masih ingin membicarakan tentang Sasuke," tanya Itachi dengan senyum lembutnya. Sakura mengangguk canggung, medapati Sasori di sampingnya tengah memberi death glare pada sang laki-laki Uchiha. Itachi pun tersenyum sesaat, dan berlalu meninggalkan rumah keluarga Haruno.

Sakura berbalik menatap Sasori, "Err Sasori?" tanya Sakura takut-takut, Sasori mendelik padanya, "boleh kan?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasori tersenyum, manis sekali. Namun, tidak jadi manis saat jawabannya… "TIDAK!"

"Eeeh? Kenapa?"

"Kau sadar gak sih? Besok kau itu harus nyapu, ngepel, belum ntar pangkas rumput di kebun belakang, nyuci piring yang gak habis-habis, beresin buku di rak lantai dua, dan masih banyak lagi! Kau masih mau enak-enakan kencan dengan laki-laki tak jelas itu hah?" jelas Sasori panjang lebar. Sakura kembali menatapnya kesal.

"Enak saja! Bukannya itu tugasmu sebagai butler di sini hah? Wajar dong, di umur segini aku butuh banyak kencan, setidaknya aku laku tidak seperti kamu BWEEE!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya. Sasori mendelik kesal.

"Aku tidak laku kau bilang? Kalau aku tidak laku, kenapa kau mau ciuman denganku hah?" Sasori mencubit kedua pipi Sakura.

"Uuuuvh sakhiiit! Levaskhaan!" Sakura meronta-ronta namun tangan Sasori terlalu keras. Sasori terkekeh pelan.

"Heheheh kamu lucu juga kalau begini," cengir Sasori, lalu dia melepaskan cubitannya dan membalik tubuh Sakura, "sudah, sana beresin buku di lantai dua!" Sasori pun memukul punggung Sakura.

"Ih, apa sih? Aku nggak ma—"

Sasori mengambil hpnya.

"Ma… Mau!" dan tanpa aba-aba Sakura langsung berlari menuju tangga dan menaikinya menuju lantai dua. Sasori kembali terkekeh melihat tingkah

gadis itu.

Namun, lagi-lagi tawanya berhenti saat dia menyadari hpnya kembali bergetar sesaat lalu berdering. Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap layar hpnya melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Pada akhirnya, laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk mengangkat saja telepon tersebut.

"_Sasoriii~ uang kita habis nih, tapi bahan yang harus kita beli masih kurang," _rengek suara seseorang dari seberang Hp Sasori. Laki-laki itu memutar bola matanya bosan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Pein.

"Haaah, memangnya benar-benar habis?" tanya Sasori malas. Pein menjawab 'iya' berkali-kali. "Lha terus maumu gimana dong?" tanya Sasori sambil memijit kecil dahinya yang mengerut.

"_Ah Sasori, sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lagi," _gumam Pein setelah menghela nafas panjang. Perlahan tapi pasti, nada suaranya mulai terdengar serius. Sasori terdiam. Dia menggenggam erat Hpnya.

"Maksudmu apa, Pein?" tanya Sasori lagi. Pein terdengar kembali menarik nafas panjang. Setelah berpikir sesaat, Pein mulai membuka mulutnya. Jawaban yang mungkin akan terus mengganggu pikiran Sasori sampai nanti.

"_Kita harus segera mencuri harta kekayaan keluarga Haruno,"_

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Oke, special thanks for :**

_**Akira Light Star 98, Intan SasuSaku, Kaze-chan, Naru-mania, Utsukushi I - KuroShiro6yh, Ame ChochoSasu, red goblin, Imuri Ridan Chara, Ka Hime Shiseiten, Fun-Ny Chan, Sakura-ChaNoRuffie-chan, Haruchi Nigiyama, Sasori Schifferway, Kuroneko Hime-un, Dhevitry Haruno, kin chan usagi, Tsukimori Raisa, Ryuku S. A .J, Rhevita Emerald, Uchiha Akasuna Sakura, widiiew xie kabogoh sasuke, Pandachhi, Chiho Nanoyuki, FiiFii Swe-Cho, chiu-chi Hatake, Rivzed, PriTycHan**_

**Dan juga untuk yang lainnya yang sudah baca. Terima kasih banyak ya ^^**

**Sebelumnya, aku mau emm ngucapin kalau aku sumpah gak nyangka banget ternyata fic ini adalah fic yang paling banyak ditunggu dan diminati pembaca, bahkan mengalahkan 'Choose Me!'. Haha padahal iseng bikinnya karena lagi cinta SasoSaku. Ya Allah gak nyangka hehe, terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya yang sudah ngevote hehehe saya senang sekali :D**

**Hem, ngomong apa ya. Kayaknya udah gak ada haha *plak* oke deh boleh minta review lagi? X3 *puppy eyes (?)* **


	8. Chapter 8 : I don't wanna be a betrayar

**Halo minna! Hehe maaf updatenya lama ya. Sebelumnya makasih banyak untuk yang mau nungguin fic ini hehe. Dan lagi aku bru sadar kalau selama ini judulnya ngaco, jadi aja kuganti hehe. Yeah, terima kasih untuk 'adik'ku di sekolah dan juga yang lain tentunya XD Doumo arigato~ m(_,_)m**

**Oke, happy reading all~! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

Warning : OOC, AU, typo?

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Pairing : SasoSaku, ItaSaku, SasuSaku

**Flames NOT ALLOWED and that won't work with me**

**.**

**.**

**MY BUTLER SUCKS!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 8 : I DON'T WANNA FIGHT YOU**

Laki-laki berambut merah itu kini berdiri di tengah ruangan. Meski layar Hp didekatkan pada telinganya, dia tetap tidak bisa fokus akan pembicaraan dari lawan telponnya. Pasalnya, dia belum—bukan! Dia tidak ingin rencana yang dulu sudah dibuat matang-matang dengan temannya tersebut benar-benar dilaksanakan. Perlahan suaranya yang biasanya kasar dan tegas mulai melemah, "Pein," bisiknya. "Kau yakin?" tanyanya kemudian.

Lawan bicaranya itu terdengar menghela nafas, "Tentu saja. Tidak ada jalan lain selain itu," orang bernama Pein itu sedikit menggantungkan kata-katanya hingga, "kau tidak akan mengkhianati kami kan, Sasori?" tanyanya dengan nada tajam. Membuat sang laki-laki berambut merah itu tersentak.

Sasori—si pemuda itu sedikit berteriak, "Ja.. JANGAN BERCANDA! Tentu itu tidak mungkin!" geramnya. Ya, dia bukannya tidak bisa berkhianat, melainkan **TIDAK MAU**. Kalau ditanya kenapa, mungkin karena balas budinya dua bulan yang lalu.

.

_**Flashback**_

"_PENCURI! ADA PENCURI!" teriak seseorang yang tak lain adalah penjual makanan ringan. Terlihat dia menunjuk-nunjuk anak berambut merah yang kini tengah terengah-engah karena berlari jauh ke depan._

_Akasuna no Sasori, nama anak remaja itu. Kondisi tubuhnya benar-benar berantakan saat ini. Rambutnya berantakan, baju yang hampir compang-camping dan kotor, bahkan wajah baby face yang harusnya tampan itu terlihat sangat kumal. Sasori semakin panik saat didengarnya yang mengejarnya semakin banyak. Padahal kakinya mulai terasa kram, dan dalam hitungan waktu dia pasti akan terjatuh karena kelelahan._

_Dan waktu itu datang. Sasori merasa pandangan di depangnya seperti berkunang-kunang. Sial, padahal dia belum menemukan tempat yang pas untuk bersembunyi dan memakan makanan tersebut dengan tenang. Tubuhnya akan menyentuh tanah, seandainya tidak ada yang menarik tubuhnya dengan paksa dari tengah jalan. _

_**Brak**_

_Sasori merasa dirinya menabrak sesuatu yang empuk, yang setelahnya dia yakin adalah tubuh seseorang, "Ugh," erang Sasori saat tubuhnya mendarat. Dan sedetik kemudian, dia merasa mulutnya dibekap seseorang._

"_Sssh! Diam!" perintah orang yang wajahnya tak terlihat jelas itu. Wajar saja, Sasori kelelahan gitu kok. Yang pasti dia berkata, "tenang saja, jangan panik," katanya yang seperti menghibur (?). Yang jelas kata-kata itu terdengar hangat di telinganya._

_Sasori berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya, sementara orang yang seperti memeluknya itu terlihat mengawasi orang-orang di luar yang kebingungan mencari anak berambut merah tersebut. Berkali-kali laki-laki—yang bisa dipastikan dengan dadanya yang rata—itu berucap 'tenanglah' atau 'sebentar lagi mereka pergi'. Sasori pun akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah, dan dalam hitungan detik, laki-laki yang kelelahan itu tertidur._

_Cukup lama Sasori kehilangan kesadarannya. Perlahan dia mendapatkan kembali kesadaran tersebut dan mulai membuka mata, memperlihatkan dua bola matanya yang coklat itu. Menyadari posisinya, Sasori langsung bangkit dan melihat sekitar. Sepertinya dia berada di rumah yang terbuat dari kayu. Rumah yang mendekati gubuk. Alis matanya mengernyit, saat seseorang membuka pintu kamar tempatnya tadi tertidur hingga menghasilkan suara berdecit yang berisik. Dari sana muncul seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang diikat kuncir kuda dan poni yang menutupi mata kirinya. Dia tersenyum lebar sementara Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya._

"_Un! Kau sudah sadar!" ujar orang itu setengah teriak melihat Sasori yang tengah terduduk kaku. Pemuda yang bisa dibilang cantik itu berlari kecil mendekati Sasori. Dan akhirnya dia berjongkok di depan laki-laki berambut merah itu._

"_Tadi kau sepertinya kelelahan, sekarang apa kau sudah baikan?" tanya Deidara—nama laki-laki pirang itu. Perlahan tapi pasti tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh wajah laki-laki di depannya. Sasori yang sudah lama tidak pernah disentuh atau sebagainya dengan orang yang tidak dikenal spontan menampik tangan Deidara di depan wajahnya._

"_Hah hah," Sasori terengah-engah. Dia langsung menarik kakinya dan memeluknya. Tubuhnya pun gemetaran. Melihat itu, Deidara yang tadinya sempat kesal karena tangannya ditampik tiba-tiba akhirnya merasa iba juga. _

_Pintu kembali berdecit dan kali ini muncul laki-laki berambut orange dan berpiercing, dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Sasori, "Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Pein, yang tak lain nama laki-laki berpiercing itu pada Deidara. Yang ditanya hanya menoleh dan kembali menatap Sasori._

"_Entahlah un, dia seperti trauma," jawab Deidara melihat tubuh Sasori yang masih gemetaran. Pein hanya mengangguk saja. _

_Pein berjalan mendekati Sasori dan ikut berjongkok di samping Deidara, "Apa kau lapar?" tanya Pein akhirnya. Sasori masih tetap bungkam untuk beberapa saat. Namun sebelum sempat menjawab, suara perut Saosri sudah duluan menjawab. Membuat Sasori tanpa sadar mengeluarkan semburat merah di wajahnya. _

"_Ahaha kalau begitu biar kubuatkan telur ce—"_

"_JANGAN! Aaaa un, mak—maksudku bos mengawasi dia saja. Biar Deidara ini saja yang membuat makanan ya," cegah Deidara sebelum terlambat. Pastilah Deidara tahu kelemahan bosnya bukan?_

_Pein mendengus kesal lalu kembali menatap Sasori setelah Deidara keluar kamar, "Ngomong-ngomong tadi kau bodoh sekali," ucap bos itu tiba-tiba membuat Sasori kembali mengernyitkan alisnya, "kau sudah susah payah berlari, tapi nyatanya yang kau curi adalah roti yang sudah kadaluwarsa," gerutu Pein. "Jadi tadi aku langsung membuang rotinya,"_

_Sasori mengatur nafas, "Begitukah? Berarti... kau yang tadi menyelamatkanku?" tanya Sasori pelan. Pein itu hanya mengangguk. _

"_Yeah, kalau dipikir-pikir kau sama seperti kami, jadi aku tergoda untuk menolongmu. Begitu," jelas Pein dengan santai tanpa beban. Sasori hanya menunduk. _

"_Te.. Terima kasih," ucap Sasori dengan nada yang sangat pelan. Wajahnya pun kembali memerah. Pein mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak._

"_HAHAHAHA biasa saja kok, padahal kupikir kau tipe kasar dan pemarah habis terlihat dari wajahmu," Pein meringis dan spontan mengacak-acak rambut merah Sasori, "nyatanya kau ini polos dan lucu sekali," gumam Pein lagi._

_Sekitar seminggu kemudian, Pein harus menarik semua kata-katanya tentang Sasori. Karena laki-laki berambut merah itu mulai menunjukkan tabiat aslinya. _

_**End of flashback**_

_._

"Lalu, maumu apa Sasori? Kau tahu, sekarang kita juga sangat membutuhkan uang," geram Pein kesal, membuyarkan lamunan Sasori akan masa lalunya saat bertemu Deidara dan Pein. Sasori terdiam. Bagaimana ini? Apa dia tega mengkhianati kepercayaan ibu Sakura yang diberikan padanya?

"Aku.." Sasori menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tersentak saat melihat Sakura turun dari lantai dua, "akan segera kupikirkan," dan Sasori pun langsung memasukkan hpnya ke dalam sakunya.

"Siapa yang kau telpon tadi, butler sialan?" tanya Sakura dengan muka kesalnya. Sasori hanya mendengus lalu menyeringai.

"Apa harus kujawab? Babu sepertimu kerjakan saja apa yang disuruh majikan," seringai Sasori. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya lalu mengambil bantal di sampingnya.

"Yang majikan itu, AKU TAHUUU!" Sakura pun sukses melempar bantal dan dengan mulus bantal tersebut mendarat di wajah Sasori. Dengan gesit Sasori langsung mengambil bantalnya.

"Oh ya? Tapi kau menuruti perintahku, CEWEK BODOOOH!" bantal pun kembali melayang dan kali ini terkena wajah Sakura. Kembali terjadi lempar-lemparan bantal.

Lama mereka melakukan lemparan-lemparan yang tak jelas itu hingga akhirnya Sakura kelelahan, "Time out! Aku mau istirahat dulu," gumam Sakura, dan gadis itu pun segera duduk di sofa yang berada di sampingnya. Sasori terkekeh pelan dan ikut duduk si samping gadis itu.

Sasori masih terbayang-bayang dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan saat ini. Kalau dia berkhianat, bukan hanya kepercayaan dari ibu Sakura yang hilang. Maka Sakura pun akan sangat membenci dirinya, mengingat karakteristik gadis itu yang sedikit kasar. Sasori memejamkan matanya. Dia bisa melihat, wajah Pein dan Deidara lalu Sakura dan Mila—ibu Sakura—di jalan yang berbeda. Semuanya mempercayai dirinya, namun untuk saat ini. Sasori harus mengkhianati salah satu dari pilihannya.

"Kenapa bengong butler sialan?" ketus Sakura lagi. Sasori tersentak kaget dan menoleh pada sampingnya, Sakura tengah memandangnya setengah kesal dan.. khawatir? "apa sih yang kau pikirkan? Tak biasanya kau murung begini," gerutu Sakura. Sasori hanya tersenyum licik menanggapinya.

"Kenapa? Khawatir ya?" spontan wajah Sakura memerah dan senyum Sasori semakin melebar, "tenang saja, kau tidak perlu memikirkanku," ucap laki-laki berambut merah itu dengan pedenya. Membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"Ukh, kau memang menyebalkan!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya yang memerah, tak berani menatap mata coklat di depannya, "buatkan makan! Aku lapar," setelah mengucapkan itu, Sakura pun segera berlari kecil ke kamarnya.

Sasori menghela nafas kencang. Sakura sedang ada di kamarnya yang di lantai dua. Sedangkan kamar Mila ada di lantai satu tempatny sekarang berdiri. Sasori mengepal tangannya erat lalu menarik nafas.

"Kalau sedikit, sepertinya tak apa," gumam Sasori entah pada siapa. Lalu dia melangkah menuju kamar Mila. Degup jantungnya berdetak kencang tak beraturan saat tangannya sudah menyentuh gagang pintu kamar Mila.

Dibukanya perlahan pintu kamar nyonya besar yang kini sedang dinas keluar kota. Sasori melihat kamar tidur berukuran queen size, perabotan yang tak kalah mewah, lalu lemari yang ukurannya cukup besar. Sasori sempat berpikir seandainya lemarinya terkunci, maka dia memilih untuk segera keluar dari kamar ini tanpa mengambil apapun dan berpikir lagi nanti. Tapi rupanya dugaannya salah, karena lemari Mila tidak terkunci sama sekali. Entah karena Mila lupa atau bagaimana, yang penting itu sudah menjadi kesalahan fatal. Sasori pun mulai mengutuki dirinya untuk perbuatannya kali ini.

"Maaf maaf, maafkan aku Mila-sama," keluh Sasori berkali-kali. Dia membuka sebelah matanya saat tangannya mulai menarik laci di depannya. Uh, benar saja di dalam lacinya tersebut banyak kantong kantong kecil yang diyakininya berisi emas dan perhiasan semacamnya. Yeah, dan itu memang benar.

Sasori menelan ludah dan segera mengambil salah satu kantong itu lalu membukanya. Lumayan banyak perhiasan yang ada di sana. Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya dan menutup kantong itu. Dia segera menutup lemari dan berbalik. Alangkah kagetnya dia ketika berbalik, seseorang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Mila. Gadis itu terlihat menatap Sasori dengan tidak percaya, membuat Sasori panik dan langsung menyembunyikan kantong perhiasan yang dia pegang ke belakang punggungnya. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya juga degup jantung yang berdetak semakin kencang.

"Ah Sa.. Sakura?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasori?"

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Yeh? Jadinya seperti ini ahaha *dibantai bersama* maaf ya pendek dan kalau bisa Insya Allah fic ini aku tamatin di chapter 10. Doakan ya minna~ XD Dan sadarkah kalian, bahwa aku memasukkan slight PeinSaso dan (sangat) slight SasoDei di sini? WKWKWK *dikeroyok***

**Oke, special thanks for :**

_**Chiho Nanoyuki, Haru-chan no kikan, Yuuki SS Amane, akasuna no hataruno teng tong, Mochida Suzu, Sasori Schifferway, Ame chocoSasu, damage per second, Konanlovers Chan, Ditachi Uchiha, Mozza Dio, Arisu Yama-chan, Haruchi Nigiyama, Dhevitry Haruno, kin-chan, Imuri Ridan Chara, Ran Uchiha, Kuroneko Hime-un, aya-na rifa'i, Ryuku S. A .J, Fun-Ny Chan, Ka Hime Shiseiten, Eien no Hana – KuroShiro6yh, Michiru No Akasuna, Haruno Shari Chan, Sila ichigo uchiha, Yuuya Ritsu, moonmu3, widiiw xie kabogoh sasuke, SiGantengDariGoaHantu, Kazekuro Yuko-chan, Vipris, Delasachi luphL, Aihara Yuki**_

**Terima kasih banyak ya hehe. Juga untuk silent reader, terima kasih ^^ dan err maaf kalau ada yang namanya gak ketulis =='a *dibakar***

**Oke, boleh minta review? :3**


	9. Chapter 9 : Accident

**Hai minna! :D Maaf ya, udah lama banget fic ini tidak dilanjutkan hehe #kicked **

**Karena itu, mari langsung saja. Selamat membaca~~ **

**

* * *

**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

Warning : OOC, AU, alur kecepetan, mini deskrip, misstypo?

Genre : Romance/Friendship/little bit crime

Pairing : SasoSaku, slight SasuSaku

**.**

**.**

**MY BUTLER SUCKS!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 9 : ACCIDENT**

"Kau ngapain butler sialan?" tanya gadis berambut soft pink itu dengan nada sinis. Orang yang tadi dipanggil butler itu menelan ludah, dia melirik kantong yang tak lain berisi perhiasan sangat banyak di kedua tangannya yang ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

"Hei, Sasori!" panggil Haruno Sakura—gadis berambut soft pink tadi. Melihat gelagat butler yang sering memerintahnya itu menjadi aneh, dengan perlahan dia berjalan mendekatinya.

Rasanya bagai slow motion bagi Sasori sang butler, melihat majikannya tersebut berjalan ke arahnya. Berkali-kali dia menelan ludah, memikirkan kata-kata apa yang harus dia keluarkan saat majikannya itu bertanya padanya. Sebenarnya bisa saja Sasori memukul gadis tersebut hingga pingsan dan langsung membawa kabur kantong-kantong perhiasan yang ada di tangannya. Kabur sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat itu, menghilang di tengah kabut dan tak akan pernah kembali.

Tapi tidak, Sasori tidak bisa melakukannya.

Sebenarnya bukan tidak bisa, tapi Sasori tidak mau melakukannya. Menyakiti gadis itu tidak bisa dilakukannya semenjak dia merasakan perasaan itu. Perasaan yang aneh. Mau tak mau Sasori harus membuang perasaan ini, cepat atau lambat. Banyak alasan untuk itu, terutama statusnya yang sangat berbeda dan kedudukannya jauh di bawah Sakura. Apalagi di luar sana, Deidara dan Pein—partner sekaligus penyelamatnya dulu kini tengah menunggu bantuannya. Sasori membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu pada gadis di depannya...

"Kepala permen karet!"

Malah itu yang bisa diucapkannya.

Sakura melotot kaget, "Apa? Kepala permen karet? Kurang ajar!" dengan kesal gadis itu menendang kaki Sasori walau bagi yang bersangkutan tidak merasakan apa-apa. Jelas saja, kekuatan seorang gadis biasa tidak akan bisa menyakiti kekuatan pencuri nomor satu di Konoha tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini butler jelek?" tanya Sakura setelah kelelahan memukul Sasori—yang anehnya tidak dibalas sama sekali. Sasori mengangkat bahu, sementara kantong perhiasan tersebut diselipkannya di antara celana yang kemudian dia tutupi dengan baju kaos merah yang dipakainya.

Sasori melihat-lihat ke arah lain, tidak mau menatap hijau emerald di depannya, "Tidak, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," jawab laki-laki bermata hazel tersebut. Bohong.

"Hn," respon Sakura, dia sempat melirik kedua tangan Sasori yang berada di balik punggung laki-laki itu, "aku akan pergi ke luar bersama Sasuke, katanya ada yang ingin di bicarakannya. Kau jaga rumah ya," ujar Sakura dan berbalik keluar meninggalkan Sasori yang terpaku lega.

Langkah gadis itu menggema di dalam kamar berbentuk persegi dan bernuansa putih itu. Rambutnya yang panjang sepunggung itu bergerak ke kanan kiri mengiringinya berjalan. Sasori hanya memperhatikan dalam diam hingga Sakura berjalan keluar kamar. Bibirnya bergetar, dia harus mengatakan yang sesungguhnya—itu teriakan dalam batinnya. Ya, Sasori sudah memantapkan hati. Dia akan mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya.

Lagipula sepertinya tadi Sakura mengatakan sesuatu, Sasori berpikir keras sebelum akhirnya dia tersadar.

"_Aku akan pergi ke luar bersama Sasuke, katanya ada yang ingin di bicarakannya. Kau jaga rumah ya,"_

Mata hazel itu membulat.

"Sial, mana boleh!"

.

.

Hari ini Sakura berdandan cukup cantik. Dia memakai rok putih pendek 5 cm di atas lutut dan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah namun masih terlihat lekuk tubuhnya. Sekarang dia sedang menunggu di taman yang ada di tengah Konoha. Sakura datang dengan muka bad mood gara-gara tadi sebelum berangkat dia harus adu mulut dengan butlernya itu. Hampir saja dia tidak boleh pergi bersama Sasuke, seandainya tidak ada telpon masuk yang sepertinya penting dari Hp Sasori.

"Hah dasar, lama-lama aku seperti babu asli butler sialan itu," Sakura bermisuh-misuh sendiri. Sambil sesekali menghentakkan kakinya pada tanah di bawahnya, "belum lagi sekarang Sasuke belum juga da—"

"Tebak siapa?"

Sakura merasakan pandangannya gelap gulita seketika. Ada seseorang yang menutup matanya dari belakang. Sakura tidak bisa melihat siapa orang yang iseng itu—tentu saja. Yang pasti tangannya besar dan hangat. Dan lagi bukan cuma itu, suara berat ini rasanya Sakura pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat.

"Sasu... ke?" tanya Sakura perlahan. Terdengar kekehan kecil di belakangnya, sebelum akhirnya orang itu melepaskan tangannya membuat Sakura kembali bisa melihat sekitarnya. Sakura segera menoleh ke belakang, memastikan apa jawabannya tepat.

Dan memang benar, terlihat Sasuke berdiri memakai sweater biru tua yang lengannya dilinting sementara di balik sweater tersebut ada kemeja putih yang kerahnya dikeluarkan. Dia tersenyum tipis menatap Sakura yang kini terdiam melihatnya. Menatapnya polos.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sasuke pelan dan kembali berjalan. Sakura hanya megikuti langkah Sasuke kecil-kecil.

"Baik saja, kau?" tanya gadis itu balik yang hanya dijawab dengan senyum tipis Sasuke. Sakura tidak menuntut lebih, sempat berpacaran dengan laki-laki itu selama kurang lebih dua tahun bisa membuatnya menghafal karakteristik pria itu dengan baik.

Sasuke berhenti di depan restoran besar yang sepertinya restoran mahal dan berbintang lima, "Kita makan di sini," ucapnya dengan nada yang berkata 'tidak-usah-membantah' sehingga Sakura hanya diam dan mengangguk.

Tanpa sepatah kata yang berarti, Sasuke berjalan memasuki restoran mewah tersebut diikuti Sakura di belakangnya. Melihat sekitar sekilas, Sasuke langsung memilih meja di pojokan untuk dua orang. Di dalam restoran itu, semua mata tertuju pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Dikarenakan saat ini banyak gadis yang datang, sehingga Sasuke yang jauh lebih diperhatikan. Namun tentu saja hal ini tidak dipedulikan kedua insan tersebut, bagi mereka hal seperti ini terlampau biasa.

Sakura segera mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi tepat berada di depan Sasuke. Dia memperhatikan Sasuke yang kini tengah memesan makanan untuk mereka berdua, begitu pelayan pergi. Sakura tetap memperhatikan Sasuke yang kini tengah menunduk menatap kedua tangannya yang saling mengait, "Jadi..." Sakura membuka pembicaraan, "...apa yang mau katakan padaku?" tanya Sakura to the point.

Sasuke terlihat menghela nafas, "Entahlah, ngg lebih baik lupakan saja," jawab Sasuke sambil melemparkan pandangannya pada pemandangan di luar jendela di sampingnya.

Melihat itu, tentu saja membuat Sakura kesal, "Tidak lucu Sasuke, aku datang karena kau bilang akan ada pembicaraan penting," ucap Sakura dengan nada tegas. Tapi Sasuke masih saja diam sampai akhirnya Sakura menghela nafas, "ya sudah kalau tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, aku akan pulang,"

"Tunggu," cegah Sasuke saat melihat Sakura mulai berdiri dari kursinya, gerakan Sakura terhenti, "sebenarnya aku ingin minta maaf," ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang sangat teramat pelan, ditambah dengan kepalanya yang menunduk.

"Err, apa? Kau bilang apa?" Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Maaf,"

"Apa?"

"Maaf,"

"Ha?"

"MAAF!" Sasuke mulai berteriak.

"He?" Sakura kini duduk di depan Sasuke, tersenyum menahan tawa, "Maaf untuk apa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura, Sasuke mendelik menyadari nada bicara Sakura yang berubah. Lebih tepatnya seperti nada mengejek.

Pemuda berambut raven itu meremas rambutnya seperti frustasi. Dia menarik nafas, menahan diri supaya tidak meledak di sini, "Hn, maaf untuk semua kesalahan yang pernah kulakukan padamu," ucap Sasuke pelan. Sakura tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Hahaha oke oke," tanggap Sakura dengan santai, dia melirik pelayan yang kini menaruh pesanan Sasuke di atas meja mereka, "seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengucapkan maaf, apa kata dunia?" canda Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Sakura masih tertawa saat dia menggapai makanannya, sementara Sasuke terlihat kembali berpikir, "Ah lalu..." Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan suara membuat perhatian Sakura teralihkan dari makanan, "aku punya pertanyaan,"

"Apa? Ngomong saja," pinta Sakura sambil mengunyah daging steak cordon blue di mulutnya. Sasuke masih diam, bahkan sampai Sakura menyelesaikan kunyahannya dan memotong daging lagi. Baru saat Sakura akan memasukkan potongan daging berikutnya ke dalam mulutnya, Sasuke mengeluarkan suara.

"Maukah kau kembali menjadi pacarku?"

Gerakan Sakura terhenti. Bahkan saking kagetnya dia hampir saja keselek. Mata hijau emeraldnya menatap mata onyx Sasuke dengan serius.

.

Seorang laki-laki yang memiliki wajah baby face dan berambut merah kini tengah berjalan di pinggir jalan. Kemeja putih yang berantakan, sepatu kets putih dan jeans hitam memperkeren penampilannya yang sporty. Dia menendang-nendang batu kecil di depannya dengan kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Tadi dia HAMPIR saja berhasil untuk menahan majikan (atau babu?) untuk tidak pergi dengan laki-laki—yang menurut Sasori—hidung belang itu.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti pulang-pulang Sakura berbadan dua? Cih, akan kucincang habis si ayam itu!" gusar Sasori. Sungguh, dari tadi pikirannya sangat tidak tenang. Setiap dia melihat ayam yang berjalan atau sekedar lewat di depannya, langsung Sasori tendang, tak ayal ada beberapa yang dia injak dengan sadis.

Kenapa?

Setiap melihat ekor ayam tersebut, dia jadi ingat seseorang.

Sasori mendengus kesal. Beberapa saat kemudian, wajahnya kini malah berubah menjadi sedih. Sekarang dia memikirkan bagaimana caranya nanti dia bicara dengan Sakura? Memberi tahu bahwa sesungguhnya dia adalah pencuri atau perampok nomor satu di Konoha? Sasori yakin, Sakura pasti akan marah sekecil apapun itu.

Tak terasa langkahnya masih terus berjalan hingga dia berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang sudah mulai dibangun kembali walau baru kerangkanya saja. Sasori terdiam menatap kedua partnernya yang tengah saling memberi instruksi. Satu berambut orange dan berpiercing, satunya laki-laki cantik dengan rambut pirang panjang diikat ekor kuda dan poninya menutupi mata kirinya. Sasori tersenyum tipis. Bagaimanapun dia tidak mau mereka ditangkap polisi atau sebagainya yang menghalangi persahabatan mereka semua. Sasori harus memikirkan cara lain.

"Sasori-kun?" panggilan seseorang membuyarkan lamunan pemuda berambut merah itu. Sasori mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat laki-laki berambut pirang menatapnya senang.

Sasori tersenyum menanggapinya, "Hei Deidara," ucapnya. Deidara tertawa dan berlari memeluk Sasori sangat kencang, seperti anak kecil yang bertemu orang tuanya setelah sekian lama terpisah dalam waktu yang lama. Mengingat tubuh Deidara lebih kecil dari Sasori—tingginya hanya seleher laki-laki bermata Hazel tersebut.

Saat berpelukan itu, Sasori melihat Pein yang tersenyum dengan gayanya yang (sok) ngebos berjalan ke arahnya, "Haha kau datang juga Saso, jadi mana?" tanya Pein to the point. Sasori hanya diam sementara Deidara melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kedua partnernya dengan polos.

Tangan Sasori bergerak untuk menggapai kantong perhiasan yang kini berada di sakunya. Dikeluarkannya perlahan, Sasori menatapnya sesaat sebelum akhirnya dia memberikan kantong itu pada Pein yang langsung menerimanya. Pemuda berwajah baby face itu terdiam melihat Pein yang membuka kantong dan wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia puas sekali.

Sasori menarik nafas, "Di kantong itu perhiasannya paling banyak daripada kantong yang lain," ucap Sasori membuat perhatian Pein teralihkan.

"Benarkah?" Pein tersenyum senang, "Kalau begitu masih ada kantong yang lain kan? Berikutnya kau ambil saja semua kantong yang ada," kekeh Sasori dan kembali menyibukkan dirinya menghitung perhiasan yang ada di dalam kantong.

Laki-laki berambut merah menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak," Deidara menatap Sasori bingung, begitu pula Pein, "aku tidak akan kembali mencuri di sana,"

"Eh, kenapa un?" tanya Deidara sementara Pein masih tetap diam.

"Keluarga di sana hanya dua orang, perempuan semua dan mereka sangat mempercayaiku," bisik Sasori perlahan namun dapat didengar dua partner yang lain, "aku tidak mau mengkhianati mereka lebih jauh, lebih baik aku cari tempat lain saja," cetusnya.

"Kau bercanda Sasori?" tanya Pein meyakinkan, Sasori menggeleng. Ketiganya hening sesaat, hingga Pein mengeluarkan nafas, "Hahh apa boleh buat, kami juga percaya padamu. Jadi terserah kau saja," ujar Pein sambil tersenyum Deidara juga ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk tanda bahwa dia menyetujui bosnya.

Sasori bernafas lega, "Terima kasih bos," ucapnya pelan. Pein hanya terkekeh sendiri dan tangannya kembali bergerak untuk mengacak-acak rambut merah Sasori. Kebiasaannya.

"Hm, oh ya bagaimana dengan majikanmu itu?" tanya Pein sambil memutar-mutarkan kantong di tangannya. Sasori menggeleng, wajahnya kembali terlihat sedih—mengingat Sakura. Mengingat dia tak akan pernah kembali ke sana, tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu. Namun, yang sangat membuatnya kecewa adalah...

Dia tidak bisa lagi memperbudak gadis kaya itu.

Pein menatap bawahannya yang terlihat seperti galau itu. Lalu dia kembali teringat kata-kata Sasori sebelumnya, "Sebelumnya kau bilang ada dua perempuan di keluarga itu kan?" tanya Pein tiba-tiba membuat Sasori mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sang bos, "Kau suka salah satu dari mereka?" tanya Pein sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Sasori tersentak kaget. Tebakan bosnya itu sangat tepat sampai-sampai rasanya menusuk. Sasori kembali menunduk, menahan perasaannya untuk tidak meledak. Deidara yang melihat keadaan Sasori hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggung laki-laki itu dengan prihatin. Merasa jawaban Sasori adalah 'ya', Pein menghela nafas. Yah, dia memang mengerti perasaan Sasori saat ini. Pasti berat kan harus meninggalkan gadis yang disayangi?

"Lalu..." Pein mengambil jeda, "kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" tanyanya lagi. Sasori menggeleng pelan.

"Dasar, kalau begitu terus ya perasaanmu tidak akan pernah sampai padanya. Sama saja kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Ternyata kau memang masih anak kecil Sasori. Nah, sekarang lebih baik kau—eh jatuh!" Pein menghentikan ceramahnya saat salah satu cincin emas yang berada di dalam kantong jatuh menggelinding ke tengah jalan. Pein mendengus kesal dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Merepotkan saja," keluhnya. Dengan ogah-ogahan akhirnya Pein berjalan ke tengah untuk mendapatkan cincin tersebut.

Sasori mencerna kata-kata Pein tadi. Dia benar, kalau terus ditahan maka Sasori akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Sasori harus mengatakannya yah sekalian dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal bukan? Pria berwajah baby face dan berambut merah itu tersenyum lega, akhirnya dia bisa juga memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sekarang tinggal memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat. Saat Sasori berpikir keras, tiba-tiba saja Deidara berteriak.

"BOS!"

**BRAK**

Sasori tersentak. Dia langsung menengadahkan kepalanya dan mencari sumber suara tersebut. Deidara langsung berlari ke arah di mana tadi Pein berjalan untuk mengambil cincin emas yang terjatuh. Di sana, Sasori bisa melihat bos yang beberapa waktu lalu memberi masukan padanya. Bos yang dari dulu selalu melindunginya dan menyelamatkannya meski Sasori sendiri sering membentaknya. Sekarang, laki-laki bermata hazel itu hanya terpaku di pinggir jalan melihat bosnya tersebut terkapar di tengah jalan dengan kepala berlumuran darah sementara Deidara menangis di sampingnya dan sopir mobil yang menabraknya tadi tengah menelpon ambulance.

Saat kakinya dapat digerakkan, Sasori langsung berlari menerjang. Memeluk bos bodoh yang selalu merepotkannya tapi selalu menyelamatkannya.

"PEEEEIIN!"

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Special thanks for :**

_**Imuri Ridan Chara, Shiori Yoshimitsu, kafuyamei vanessa-hime, Vipris, Ka Hime Shiseiten, Fuyuzakura-hime, Haruchi Nigiyama, Dhevitry Haruno, kin-chan, Kuroneko Hime-un, kiro yoiD, Uchiha Sakuya-chan, Morikawa Yui, Murasaki Sakura, Michiru No Akasuna, Thia2rh, Kazekuro Yuka-chan, Hanakaze-no-ookami, Fun-Ny Chan, KuroShiro6yh, dark-chillan, Chiho Nanoyuki, Ryuku S. A .J, Setan Alas, Sasori Schifferway, Gymnadenia, Arisa Horigoshi, Sakura-ChaNoRuffie-chan, Aihara Yuki, Delasachi luphL, Oichi Tyara no sasori (2x), Namikaze Sakura **_

**Terima kasih semuanya, sudah mereview sampai sini ^^ next chap adalah final. Jadi jangan dilewatkan ya XD**

**Btw, aku kasih tahu ya untuk yang lupa di sini Sakura dan Deidara 17 tahun, Sasuke dan Sasori 18 tahun, Itachi dan Pein 20 tahun. Yup, supaya nggak bingung aja hehe, di sini Deidara perannya emang sengaja kubikin dewasa tapi polos supaya bisa melerai Sasori dan Pein kalau berantem. Sasori emang overprotective banget sama Deidara hoho~ Dan maaf ya aku gak bikin fic halloween, nggak sempet ==v**

**Next chap mungkin bakal kutampilin lagi slight PeinSaso atau PeinDei wahahaha #kumat #ditendang atau yang lebih asyik SasoDei, my favourite :9 #geplaked **

**Haha oke, boleh minta review? XD **


	10. Chapter 10 : Finally

**Special thanks for :**

_**Chousamori Aozora, Scarlett Yukarin, Thia2rh, Ka Hime Shiseiten, Chiho Nanoyuki, Aichiruchan, tharo muri chan, Sakura chaNoRuffie-chan, Kurousa Hime, Violet7orange, Deidei Rinnepero, Haruchi Nigiyama, Vipris, Dhevitry Haruno, Fun-Ny Chan D'JiNcHuUri-Q, Azu-chan, Shiori Yoshimitsu, Uchiha Yuki-chan, Delasachi luphL, Reborn**_

_**

* * *

**_

"**Aku berubah karena kau."**

"**Jadi…"**

"…**aku lha yang seharusnya mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

Warning : OOC, AU, minim deskrip, misstypo?

Genre : Romance/Friendship/Family

Pairing : SasoSaku, slight SasuSaku

**.**

**.**

**MY BUTLER SUCKS!**

**

* * *

**

**LAST CHAPTER : FINALLY**

"PEIN!" teriakan itu menggema di jalan raya. Banyak yang datang hanya sekedar untuk melihat siapa yang terkena kecelakaan naas tersebut. Tepat di tengah kericuhan itu, suara sirine ambulance membubarkannya. Dengan segera, turun dua perawat yang langsung mengangkat tubuh laki-laki berambut oranye dan berpiercing itu ke atas tandu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil ambulance.

Sasori—laki-laki berambut merah dan berwajah _baby face _itu tentu saja terlihat sangat khawatir. Dia tak pernah menyangka sedari tadi, bahwa bosnya akan mengalami hal ini. Diam-diam perasaan bersalah menghantui pikirannya, "Sasori-kun, aku akan ikut untuk mengantar taichou!" seru laki-laki berambut pirang dan berwajah imut yang tak lain bernama Deidara. Sasori sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya.

"A-Aku juga ikut," pinta Sasori dan langsung menggerakkan kakinya. Namun dengan cepat, Deidara langsung menahan tubuh partnernya, "Tidak usah!"

Tentu saja Sasori kaget atas penolakan yang dilakukan partner yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu, "Sasori-kun masih punya urusan yang belum diselesaikan kan?" Deidara berkata mantap, "Daripada nanti Sasori-kun berantem lagi dengan taichou, lebih baik sekarang Sasori-kun selesaikan saja! Aku akan menjaga taichou dengan baik." Ujar Deidara tegas.

"Urusan apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti," tanya balik Sasori. Memang benar dia tidak mengerti, urusan apa? Dia sendiri tidak tahu. Saat Sasori menatap bola mata berwarna biru langit di depannya, dia langsung teringat dengan kata-kata terakhir taichou-nya itu…

"_Dasar, kalau begitu terus ya perasaanmu tidak akan pernah sampai padanya. Sama saja kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Ternyata kau memang masih anak kecil, Sasori. Nah, sekarang lebih baik kau—"_

"Pasti waktu itu taichou ingin mengatakan agar kau segera menyatakan perasaanmu pada majikanmu itu," Deidara menatap tajam mata hazel milik partnernya tersebut, "karena itu sekarang pergilah, Sasori-kun!"

Sasori mengernyitkan alisnya mengerti. Tanpa basa basi lagi, dengan cepat Sasori membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari berlawanan arah dari ambulance. Pikirannya cuma satu yaitu menyatakan semuanya, perasaannya kepada gadis itu. Gadis yang selalu dia kerjai, namun pada akhirnya kini menjadi gadis yang selalu ada di pikirannya. Setelah menyatakan semuanya, dia berjanji akan pergi jika memang itu yang diinginkan sang gadis. Setidaknya cukup tiga kata yang dia lontarkan, maka selesai sudah.

"Tunggu aku, Haruno Sakura…"

**#**

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi untuk ke sekian kalinya. Dia sedikit menekuk wajahnya. Wajar saja kesal, setiap dia bertanya pasti Haruno Sakura selalu bisa membelokkannya ke hal lain.

Gadis berambut _soft pink _itu menelan ludah, "E… etto…" Sakura menggaruk kecil pipinya, "Ah iya Sasuke, empat hari lagi kaasan akan pulang dan—"

Sasuke kembali memakai tatapan tajam dengan mata onyx andalannya. Melihat itu, Sakura langsung terdiam dan menunduk. Jujur saja, kadang tatapan maut Sasuke bisa sangat menakutkan. Sakura memainkan dua jarinya dan menggerakkan bola matanya ke kanan dan kiri, "Err, maaf."

"Lupakan, lebih baik jawab saja," Sasuke menghela nafas, "jadi… bagaimana?" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah mantan pacarnya yang dingin itu. Yeah, gadis beriris hijau emerald itu pun pasti tahu bahwa laki-laki di depannya sudah sangat tidak sabar.

"Aku…" kata-kata Sakura kembali tercekat. Ah, gadis tsundere itu sangat tidak menyukai keadaan ini. Rasanya dia yang berstatus anak keluarga kaya raya itu jatuh dan berstatus rakyat jelata—oke, itu lebay, "…ngg bagaimana ya,"

"Oh ayolah," Sasuke kembali menekan kata-katanya. Dia paling tidak suka dibuat menunggu sia-sia seperti ini, "saat sebelumnya aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu, kau bisa langsung menjawab dalam waktu dua menit," sindir pria berambut raven biru donker itu. Mendengarnya, membuat Sakura kembali tercekat.

Anak Haruno tunggal itu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Sebenarnya, jujur saja dia sudah memikirkan jawaban atas pernyataan ini. Hanya saja, dia bingung bagaimana mengucapkannya. Tapi sekarang, sepertinya sudah tidak apa—mengingat Sasuke yang sedari tadi memaksanya, "Sasuke…" mendengar nada serius keluar dari bibir tipis Sakura, membuat si bungsu Uchiha itu menolehkan kepalanya, "maaf, aku…"

"Tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu."

Sasuke terlihat sedikit membelalakkan matanya. Namun itu juga tak lama, dia kembali dalam wajah stoicnya. Dia hanya berkedut kecil, "Hn, jadi aku ditolak?" tanyanya lagi seolah meminta keyakinan Sakura. Gadis itu terdiam sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mantap. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "kenapa?"

Sakura memperhatikan saat mantan pacarnya itu menopangkan dagunya dan kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan menuntut seperti biasa, "Tidak, mungkin… hanya ingin saja," jawab Sakura asal. Yeah, gengsi gadis itu masih terlalu besar untuk mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Bohong," Sasuke menatap jengah Sakura yang selalu tidak bisa berbohong di depannya, "kau pasti punya alasan, apa kau masih tidak bisa memaafkanku?" tanya Sasuke seraya kembali mengerutkan keningnya, "ataukah… butler merah itu?" lanjut Sasuke sekenanya dan membuat gadis berambut _soft pink _itu sedikit terkesiap.

"Bu-Butler? Sasori maksudmu?" tanya balik Sakura tanpa mendapatkan jawaban balik dari Sasuke yang masih menatapnya dingin, "Tentu saja tidak! Dia itu sangat menyebalkan, asal kau tahu!"

"Tapi matamu tidak berkata seperti itu," oke, kata-kata Sasuke yang satu ini benar-benar menusuk dada Sakura, "bagaimana kalau kau jujur saja padaku, Haruno Sakura?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan seringainya yang tipis dan selalu bisa membuat para penggemarnya jatuh pingsan saking tergila-gilanya pada seringai itu.

Dan wajah Sakura mulai memerah.

.

**#**

.

"Sakura!" Sasori segera membuka pintu rumah majikannya itu, dia mencari majikan sekaligus babu yang selama ini dikerjainya habis-habisan. Tapi nihil, rumah besar itu masih tetap kosong.

Dengan harapan yang membesar di hatinya, laki-laki bermata hazel itu masih tetap mencari di setiap sudut rumah besar bertingkat yang ditempatinya. Mulutnya tak berhenti meneriakkan nama seseorang yang dicarinya. Gadis berambut _soft pink_, beriris hijau emerald yang indah. Sasori merindukannya. Merindukan senyum lembut dari gadis itu—semuanya. Tapi usahanya tetap tidak membuahkan hasil, Sakura tidak ditemukan di manapun.

"Cih, ke mana sih kepala permen karet itu," ujar Sasori kesal setengah mati. Dia mengacak-acak rambut merahnya frustasi, "tahu begini, harusnya tadi aku benar-benar melarangnya menemui pantat ayam sialan itu," gusarnya lagi. Sasori menghela nafas panjang.

Baru saja Sasori akan melangkah masuk ke dalam lagi, dia mendengar suara langkah seseorang. Terdengar juga suara engahan dari seseorang yang sepertinya kelelahan tersebut. Siapa? Begitu tanya Sasori dalam hati. Ada yang baru datang ke rumah majikan tersayangnya ini. Dalam gerakan yang seperti slow motion, Sasori membalikkan tubuhnya. Bola mata hazelnya membulat begitu melihat siapa yang baru datang itu.

"Butler sialan?" gadis itu bertanya dengan lugunya, "Ah rupanya aku keduluan olehmu, padahal tadinya aku ingin bersantai-santai selama kau tidak ada," celetuknya seraya menggembungkan pipinya. Lucu, begitulah.

Sasori tidak menjawab. Dalam diam dan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan, laki-laki berambut merah itu berjalan mendekati Sakura yang masih berdiri di sisi pintu depan dengan wajah kebingungan. Sasori baru berhenti ketika dia sudah berdiri tepat di depan Sakura. Mata hazel itu menatap mata hijau emerald di depannya dalam dalam. Berusaha masuk ke dalamnya dan menemukan pusat. Dalam waktu sekitar lima menit sudah mereka berdiri berhadapan seperti itu. Sakura yang mulai risih akan membuka mulutnya, tapi keburu disergah pertanyaan oleh Sasori.

"Ke mana saja kau?" tanya Sasori dengan nada sarkastik membuat Sakura sedikit tertegun. Apa lagi sekarang? Apa butlernya ini mau mengajaknya berantem lagi? "Hei! Jawab pertanyaanku, kau ke mana saja dengan pantat ayam sialan itu?" tanya Sasori lagi dengan nada membentak.

Tentu saja Sakura tidak suka dengan bentakan tiba-tiba seperti itu, langsung saja dia menjawab, "Apa urusanmu hah? Kau hanya butler, ingat itu!" bentak Sakura balik. Melihat itu, Sasori menggertakan giginya kesal.

"Tinggal jawab saja, apa susahnya sih? Dasar pinkie!"

"Suka-suka aku dong mau jawab apa nggak, reddish sialan!"

"Diam saja kau, kepala permen karet!"

"Kau yang diam, butler sialan!"

Ugh, seperti bayangan yang sudah diduga sebelumnya. Dua pasangan ini malah saling perang _deathglare. _Entah siapa yang akan menang, karena dua-duanya sama-sama kuat dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Rasanya kalau diperhatikan jauh lebih mendalam, seperti ada saluran listrik yang keluar dari mata mereka dan sedikit menimbulkan percikan percikan api. Bahkan bukan tidak mungkin Sasori melupakan tujuan awalnya mencari Sakura.

"Huh sudahlah! Aku capek. Aku mau istirahat dulu, minggir!" gerutu Sakura dan segera mendorong tubuh kekar pria di hadapannya, "Sasori… minggir!" dan kali ini Sakura mengeluarkan tenaga dalamnya untuk mendorong Sasori yang tidak juga memberinya jalan. Tapi percuma, Sasori hanya berhasil dibuat mundur satu langkah, selebihnya Sakura langsung kelelahan lagi mengingat tadi dia baru saja berlari. Ck, benar-benar. Kenyataan bahwa laki-laki jauh lebih kuat dari perempuan memang tidak bisa dibantah.

Dengan kesal, Sakura menengadah menatap wajah Sasori yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Sakura mendengus kesal, "Apa sih maumu? Menyebalkan!" ketus Sakura kesal dan melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. Dan Sasori masih tetap diam di pendiriannya.

Sakura tidak tahu, sesungguhnya sekarang tengah terjadi perdebatan sengit di dalam hati Sasori. Antara ingin menyatakannya dan tidak. Antara bohong dan jujur. Memilih manapun, Sasori yakin tidak akan ada yang menguntungkannya. Karena sepintar-pintarnya manusia menyembunyikan bangkai, suatu hari nanti pasti akan tercium juga. Ah, persis dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Hei," akhirnya Sasori mengeluarkan suaranya lagi setelah sekian lama terdiam, "ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu," ucap Sasori dan seketika wajahnya berubah jadi gugup. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Sakura lagi-lagi kebingungan.

"Sebelumnya, saat pertama kali kita bertemu, menurutmu aku ini orangnya seperti apa?" tanya Sasori agak berputar-putar. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya seolah bertanya 'emang-kenapa-sih?', dan bukan tidak mungkin Sasori menyadari perubahan mimik Sakura itu, "Sudahlah, jawab saja kenapa sih?"

"Jujur?" tanya Sakura yang dijawab anggukan cepat Sasori, "Kalau begitu, kesan pertamaku melihatmu adalah bahwa kau itu menyebalkan, jelek, sok tahu, sok bisa, sok ganteng, sok imut, dan sebagainya…" jawab Sakura lancar tanpa beban. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kerutan-kerutan samar mulai muncul di wajah Sasori yang tersenyum bahaya.

"Hooo begitu?" Sasori menyeringai kesal, dia mengacak-acak rambut _soft pink _Sakura. Tentu saja gadis itu langsung mendelik, "Yah, tapi memang wajar sih," lanjut Sasori seraya menatap wajah polos Sakura. Keduanya bertatapan, terutama Sakura yang menatap dengan tatapan, 'apa-sih?-aku-tidak-mengerti'.

Sasori menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Sakura, aku ini pencuri," laki-laki itu sedikit menegang melihat Sakura yang terbelalak, "dan memang benar, tujuan awalku masuk ke rumah ini adalah mencuri hartamu, lalu kabur menghilang tanpa jejak setelah melakukannya," Sasori melirik ke arah lain, kemana saja asal tidak menatap mata hijau emerald yang menusuk di depannya, "maaf ya,"

Awalnya Sakura ingin meledak dan memarahi butlernya habis-habisan—persis yang ditakutkan Sasori. Laki-laki berambut hazel itu menutup matanya takut-takut. Terserahlah Sakura akan melakukan apapun padanya kali ini, entah ditonjok, dihajar habis-habisan, diikat, atau mungkin Sakura akan menelpon polisi untuk menangkapnya? Yang jelas, kali ini Sasori sudah bertekad dalam hatinya untuk tidak kabur dan bersedia menerima hukumannya.

**BHUAG**

Sungguh masih agak di luar perkiraan Sasori. Sakura hanya menonjok tepat di wajahnya, membuat tadi reflek kepala Sasori bergerak miring ke kanan—efek tonjokan Sakura. Rasa sakit memaksa Sasori untuk membuka matanya dan menggerakkan tangannya—menyentuh sedikit darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Pria _baby face _itu masih menunduk—takut menghadapi majikannya. Satu hal yang membuat laki-laki bermata hazel yang indah itu kaget hanyalah suara tawa Sakura setelah beberapa saat menonjoknya.

"Hahahahahahaha!" dengan ragu, Sasori mengangkat wajah tampannya yang mulai sedikit membiru. "Aaaah, akhirnya aku bisa juga menonjokmu butler sialan," gumam Sakura dengan senyumnya yang menyeringai. Jelas sekali terlihat, bahwa dia sangat puas akan hal ini.

Sasori masih ragu akan bertanya sampai akhirnya dia membuka bibir tipisnya, "Setelah ini… kau akan melakukan apa?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin. Sasori memalingkan wajah, masih tidak berniat menatap gadis di depannya. Jujur saja, Sasori ingin sekali balik mengerjai gadis itu habis-habisan kalau dia bisa. Tapi yah, setidaknya dia masih tahu diri.

"Hmm… menurutmu hukuman apa yang pantas untuk orang yang berniat mencuri di rumahku ya?" sindir Sakura dengan gaya tengil ala putri raja membuat Sasori berkali-kali mendecih melihatnya. Sebenarnya gadis ini niat nggak sih menghukum dia? Oh, atau jangan-jangan gadis itu menganggap pengakuan dia hanyalah lelucon belaka.

Sasori sedikit menggertakan giginya menyadari hal itu, "Sakura, kau pikir ini lucu? Aku serius tahu!" Sasori mendelik kesal, "Tidakkah kau mengerti?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak serius?" Sakura bertanya balik dan kali ini membuat mulut Sasori terkunci rapat, "Aku juga marah begitu mengetahui kau adalah pencuri selama ini, tidakkah kau sadar bahwa kau sudah mengkhianati kepercayaan ibuku?" Sakura lagi-lagi bertanya dengan sarkastik. Ah iya Haruno Mila, rasanya Sasori ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Maaf…" kali ini ungkapan maaf yang benar-benar tulus dari hati Sasori pun keluar, "Aku benar-benar menyesal, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebusnya?" tanya Sasori. Kali ini Sakura tidak bisa tertawa lagi, wajah serius Sasori seolah menghilangkan niatnya untuk mengerjai laki-laki itu habis-habisan dalam sekejap.

Sekarang gantian Sakura, kini terjadi juga perdebatan dalam hatinya. Ingin menghukum Sasori, tapi dia juga tidak mau berpisah dengan butler sialannya itu. Dan bukan hanya itu, bayangan kenang-kenangan kebersamaan mereka—walau sebagian besar menyebalkan—berputar di otaknya. Sasori memang menyebalkan, selalu mengerjainya, menjadikannya babu, membuat posisinya yang berkuasa jatuh begitu saja dengan gampangnya seolah membalikkan telapak tangan. Tapi Sakura menyayanginya, ya dia tidak bisa membantah itu.

"Begini saja," kata-kata Sakura yang memecah keheningan rasanya ikut memecahkan jantung Sasori juga saking tegangnya. Laki-laki itu menatap Sakura dengan keringat dingin, dia benar-benar terjebak di antara pergolakan batin untuk mengetahui hukumannya, **"mulai sekarang dan selamanya, teruslah menjadi butlerku sampai mati,"**

Sasori membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Dia berusaha mencari kebohongan pada mata hijau emerald di depannya, namun nihil, "Kau bercanda?" tanya Sasori sedikit kaget, "Aku ini pencuri tahu dan—"

Kata-kata Sasori rasanya bagai tercekat di tenggorokan saat Sakura memeluknya. Sangat erat. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di leher Sasori, "Sudah cukup, aku tidak bisa memberimu hukuman lebih dari ini," entah hanya perasaan laki-laki berambut merah itu saja atau bukan, tapi dia merasa kemeja putih yang dia kenakan mulai terasa basah. Sakura… menangis?

"He-Hei, jangan menangis! Ada ap—"

"Aku suka Sasori," ucapan Sakura yang memotongnya membuat Sasori merasa membeku, "suka, suka, suka, aku suka Sasori…" dan cengkeraman Sakura pada kemeja Sasori pun makin kuat—tak bisa dipungkiri kalau baju putih Sasori itu akan kusut.

Laki-laki yang berambut merah dan tinggi tegap itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan mendengus seraya menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap-usap kepala Sakura. Dalam hatinya dia tertawa kecil, bisa-bisanya pengakuannya didahului oleh Sakura. Setelah cukup lama mengusap-ngusap, kini Sasori membalas pelukan gadis itu. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan hingga Sasori berbisik, "Aku… juga suka Sakura…" dan laki-laki yang memiliki mata hazel itu pun semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Sasori bahkan bisa mendengar Sakura yang mulai reda isakannya. Tapi dia langsung segera teringat dengan Pein. Tanpa sadar, Sasori segera berdiri dari pelukannya, "Ah iya, Pein!" Sasori menatap wajah Sakura yang kebingungan, "Dia bosku yang bodoh, tadi baru saja dia kecelakaan, aku harus melihat keadaannya," jelas laki-laki itu panik sambil tetap menatap mata hijau emerald Sakura yang sedikit masih berkaca-kaca.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan segera menyeka air matanya. Dalam hitungan detik, gadis berambut _soft pink _itu sudah menarik tangan Sasori keluar rumah, "Ayo!"

.

**#**

.

**#**

.

**#**

.

**#**

.

"KAMI MOHON IZINNYA, MILA-SAMA!"

Haruno Mila seharusnya hari ini sedang beristirahat di rumah setelah dinas ke luar kota yang memakan waktu seminggu. Yeah, bisa dipastikan tubuhnya pegal dimana-mana. Tapi sama sekali tidak sesuai harapan, saat ini Mila malah harus duduk di atas sofa, mengamati dua—oh bukan, empat orang. Mereka semua tengah bersujud di depannya seolah memohon suatu permohonan yang sangat penting. Mila yang memang berhati lembut itu hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya.

Oke tunggu, kenapa bisa sampai empat orang? Dua di antaranya memang bisa dikenal adalah butlernya dan anak kandung Mila itu sendiri. Sedangkan dua lainnya, ada yang bisa menebak?

"Be-Begini ya sayang, ibu sih tidak keberatan tapi—" Mila berbicara pada Sakura yang merupakan anaknya itu dan mengelus rambut _soft pink _yang lembut itu, "—setahu ibu, kau kan tidak suka keramaian. Jadi, benarkah tidak apa?" tanyanya lagi berusaha meyakinkan anaknya.

"Iya bu," Sakura tersenyum manis sekali. Diam-diam Mila bersyukur karena sudah lama tidak melihat anaknya tersenyum seperti ini. Sakura benar-benar sudah berubah rupanya, "lagipula mereka semua baik-baik dan aku yang akan menghajar mereka jika berani macam-macam," jelas Sakura seraya mengepalkan tangannya hingga terdengar bunyi 'kretak'. Membuat tiga laki-laki di belakangnya bergidik ngeri.

Mila menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum. Kalau anaknya bisa tersenyum bahagia seperti ini, "Baiklah," kini Mila berbalik dan menghampiri ketiga laki-laki yang masih duduk bersimpuh di bawahnya, "nama kalian Sasori, Pein, dan Deidara kan? Kalian boleh tinggal di sini kalau mau," dan senyum Mila pun serasa menjadi surga bagi para mantan pencuri Konoha itu.

"A-ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!" dan ketiga pria itu pun kembali membungkukkan tubuh mereka.

Mila tersenyum simpul melihat itu, hingga akhirnya dia mengucapkan permisi untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan istirahat. Kini mereka semua kembali berhadapan dengan Sakura. Gadis itu bertugas membagi kerjaan mereka semua. Memang, walaupun mereka tinggal gratis di kediaman Haruno yang mewah, tetap saja harus bekerja dengan bayaran. Yah, namanya juga kehidupan—tidak ada yang namanya 'gratis' bukan?

Kini terlihat, Sakura, Sasori, Deidara, dan Pein tengah duduk melingkar di tengah ruangan. Pein juga masih memakai perban di kepala, tangannya digips, dan kakinya pun masih sedikit pincang. Lukanya cukup parah memang, tapi Pein yang—kata Sasori—memang bodoh dan keras kepala akhirnya memaksa secepatnya dikeluarkan dari rumah sakit. Sakura terlihat menulis-nulis sesuatu di atas kertas hingga kemudian dia mengumumkannya.

"Hemm, setelah berdiskusi dengan Sasori, aku memutuskan kalau Deidara bekerja sebagai pembantu. Bersih-bersih, memasak, dan sebagainya. Bisa?" tanya sakura. Deidara tersenyum senang hingga kemudian dia mengangguk cepat. Sasori tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Nah, sesuai bidangmu bukan?" Sasori menyahut dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada partnernya yang berambut pirang itu, "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau menyiapkan makan malam, Dei-chan?" goda Sasori—yang entah kenapa membuat Sakura dan Pein bergidik ngeri.

"Terima kasih, Sasori-kun," dan berikutnya adalah adegan _live _Deidara mencium pipi Sasori yang tentunya membuat Sakura juga Pein cengo sesaat. Sasori hanya tertawa menanggapinya sementara Deidara langsung berlari kecil menuju dapur—markas barunya.

"Lalu Pein," Sakura terlihat bersungut-sungut, "berhubung kau masih belum sembuh benar, kau boleh istirahat dulu. Tapi setelah itu kau bekerja sebagai sopir dan urusan-urusan luar rumah sekaligus penjagaan kuserahkan padamu," Sakura tersenyum riang seraya menunjuk Pein.

"Wah, kau memang baik Sakura-chan~" Pein berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih mendekati Sakura. Namun sebelum laki-laki berpiercing itu berhasil mencium pipinya, dia sudah keburu dijitak keras oleh Sasori yang menatapnya dengan _deathglare_.

Sasori menatap Pein dengan tatapan membunuh, "Lebih baik kau tidur saja di kamarmu, **pain**," bisiknya tajam membuat Pein langsung bergidik ngeri dan lagi-lagi dia harus berlari tertatih-tatih untuk menuju kamarnya. Hingga kini tinggal Sasori dan Sakura yang berdiri di tengah ruangan.

Sasori menggeleng kepalanya, "Dasar taichou yang satu itu, tidak kapok-kapok," gerutunya seraya mendengus. Sakura tertawa kecil di sampingya. Mendengar itu, Sasori langsung menolehkan kepalanya. Mengamati majikannya dengan seringainya yang sangat khas untuk _baby face _miliknya.

"Jadi, apa tugasku?" tanya Sasori dengan senyumnya. Sakura mendengus dan tertawa kecil, dia membuang kertas yang dipegangnya.

Sakura menarik dasi Sasori yang panjang hingga laki-laki berambut merah yang tersenyum itu hanya menurut dan membiarkan dirinya ditarik mendekat, "Tugasmu?" bisik Sakura mengulang pertanyaan Sasori. Gadis itu mendekatkan kepalanya pada kepala Sasori yang dia tarik mendekat hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan dan dapat merasakan nafas masing-masing, "Tetaplah menjadi butler pribadiku, Sasori…"

Sasori terkekeh mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan gadis itu. Sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab dengan cengiran, "I will, Sakura-sama," dan detik berikutnya Sasori juga Sakura langsung menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka berdua.

Kedua insan itu berciuman. Sangat dalam, hangat, tidak saling melepaskan satu sama lain. Membagi perasaan mereka yang meledak tak tertahankan. Saling membenci, namun juga saling menyukai. Saling berwajah memerah dan panas, tapi tetap melanjutkan. Merah muda dan merah darah. Hijau emerald yang memukau dan coklat hazel yang menenangkan. Bibir ranum dan bibir tipis. Keheningan yang menghangatkan, tangan mereka saling merapatkan dan mendalamkan ciuman masing-masing. Intinya, mereka tidak akan saling melepaskan.

Dari belakang lemari, kedua partner kesayangan Sasori pun tersenyum lebar. Mensyukuri kebahagiaan yang didapatkan salah satu temannya.

Ah, kisah antara butler dan majikannya pun berakhir di sini…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Mind to leave your review for the last time?

Well, see you again in my next fic. Jaa nee~! xD

~ Thank you very much ~


End file.
